Secrets
by Elena Windwalker
Summary: Allen Walker is a student by day and a vampire by night. What happens when a new transfer student comes staying in the same dorm as him? Will he find out about Allen's secret? Yullen
1. The Meeting

Summary: Allen Walker is a vampire by night and a student by day. What happens when a new transfer student comes staying in the same dorm as him? Will he find out about Allen's secret? Yullen

Disclaimer: I do not own D-Grey man.

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

**Meeting **

**Vampires, they are immortals, their faces are inhumanly beautiful and their out of the world beauty is what attracts and at the same time repels us. They all have superhuman strength, phenomenal senses and regeneration.**

7.00am…_ That was the time I saw on the alarm clock as I slammed the buzzer to stop the alarm. I stared at the celling and wondered what I was dreaming about. It seemed so nostalgic, that dream was not clear and I only saw a man holding on to a katana and calling my name repeatedly. His face, I could not remember and the more I tried to, the more it seemed to fade. _

_The buzzing of my phone snapped me back to reality and I opened it seeing the user id. _

"_Lavi?" I said. It was becoming more common, him calling me. Was I acting weird in particular or was it just him? I think I will just stick to just him…_

"Allen? Just checking if you woke up and hurry up okay? I heard that something interesting happening today." _Lavi continued to babble so I wasn't really interested. I got out of bed and getting ready for school the, heading out of my the dorm, dorm president came and told me I would get a new roommate since I currently don't have one., great, just what a needed. Someone who could invade my privacy and discover my secret, what a wonderful way to start a new term!_

_I smiled and told him I would be late if I didn't hurry, he blushed which I still have no idea why he does that and I quickly made my exit from the dormitory to the school. _

"Kyaa! Allen is coming!" screamed a random girl.

_Sigh, when they will ever stop making a fuss over me…. I thought. I was walking towards the school and just wanted to reach the school gate without anyone making a fuss over me for once, they practically do this every time I go to school. Aren't they tired? I know I am. I was cut off from my thought as I heard a familiar voice._

"_Yo Allen!" Lavi said. He has untamed, fiery hair which was pulled up by a bandana. He wore an eye patch over one of his eye and the other had a bright emerald colour orb. I never asked him about it, just like how he never asks about me, I, who had a shock of white hair and a red scar with the pattern of a pentacle over one of my eye. It was a silent agreement that we made._

"Good morning Lavi" Allen greeted back. They both started walking to the classroom. Allen went and sat at his usual spot in the back of the classroom with Lavi taking a seat beside him.

"There's going to be a new student transferring to our class today you know? I heard that person is real gorgeous." Lavi said with a mischievous grin. Allen just nodded and looked disinterested and stared at the window. The bell rang signalling that class is starting.

Reever came in looking very haggard. The class stood up in attention and greeted the teacher. Everyone chatted and was very excited about the new student coming to their class wondering how he was. The door slide open and revealed a person with stunning beautiful long hair tied neatly into a long pony tail. Everyone stared at the person some girlish giggles was heard and guys were swooning over this person's beauty.

"Class please quiet down this is Kanda Yu and he is the new transfer student. Want to introduce yourself?" Reever asked

"Che" Kanda said and just walked towards the empty seat at the back of the classroom just beside Lavi. Allen clearly showed disinterest and Lavi was mentally thinking STRIKE! It was what you call an eventful class till what Reever said next.

"Allen will show you around school later since you guys are staying in the same room." _I looked at the teacher and wondered if I heard it correctly. If it was true, it means he's my roommate right? Oh crap, I don't need this trouble right now._

"SHE'S A HE!" the boys screamed in unison including Lavi.

**End**

Elena: Phew! I edited chapter 1. Finally!

Kanda: They thought I was a girl… those morons! *Unsheathe mugen* I'm going to kill them one by one and….

Allen: Calm down Bakanda!

Elena: *Sweat drops* Just do the closure okay?

Allen: Please review!


	2. The Roommate

Hi to people who are reading this. A big thank you to people who have read or review or favourite this it means a lot to me :D Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own D-Grey Man and if I did I would have put Yullen in it

_Italic: Allen's thoughts and point of view_

**Bold: Kanda's thoughts and point of view**

Chapter 2: The Roommate

**Why is everyone staring at me? This is getting annoying. Their lucky Tiedoll that old man kept Mugen in the house or I could easily slice them off like they were just a piece of meat. **

"Class please quiet down this is Kanda Yu and he is the new transfer student. Want to introduce yourself?" **That teacher asked that to me what else they would need to know beside my name. Such a waste of time and everyone are like babbling idiots.**

**I replied a "**che**" and just looked for a seat at the back. Scowling as usual and giving a death glare always works for me but for some reason everyone looked like they were in their own dream land. Brilliant just what I needed a bunch of idiots and daydreaming fools.**

"Allen is showing you around school later since you guys are staying in the same room." **Who was Allen was my first question that pops into my mind and the next was it better not try anything funny or I will castrate him.**

"SHE'S A HE**!" I was deeply confused on what they were thinking till it suddenly occurred to me that they thought I was a girl! What nerve! I felt like that was the final straw and I was going to snap till I saw something that caught my eye. How did I miss it just now I did not know all I know is when I saw how white and shiny his hair was and how a scar with the pentacle cross over his eye. He was also wearing gloves in the end of spring how weird is that? He saw me stare and just smiled at me.**

**There was one thing I thought of when I saw him. I smirked and called him "**Moyashi** "His face literally changed into a ****scowl**** telling me of his displeasure of what I just called him. This is going to be interesting.**

_Did he just call me a bean sprout? That pisses me off and he seems to enjoy that reaction. His name was Kanda was it? Just you wait I will have revenge upon you. I thought and gave him one of my dazzling smiles which made him tick off. Since he gave me a nickname he deserves one as well. I smirked and looked at the teacher thinking of a perfect plan._

Being the observant person he was Lavi saw the exchange between the transfer student and Allen. They both had black auras around them and the other students started being quiet as they sense the danger emitting from both Kanda and Allen. School life will never be the same again Lavi thought.

The bell rang signalling it was time for class to end and lunch has begun. Reluctantly Allen went towards Kanda to know his schedule so that they could meet up later to head towards the dorms but for now he also needed to guide Kanda around the school. Being a model student he could not disobey orders from his teacher so he stood up and walked towards Kanda. Lavi seeing how Allen looked troubled decided to help him.

"Hey Yu-Chan why so gloomy? " Lavi said with his usual cheerful self.

"Do Not Call Me By My First Name." Kanda said in a dangerous low voice.

Allen sweat dropped, this was going to be his roommate he seems violent. Lavi smiled and before Kanda could say anymore words he was dragged by Lavi outside of the class room. Allen just walked out of the classroom casually and went towards the principal's office.

Komui was sleeping in the office as usual thinking about how sweet his little sister was and that men should just rot somewhere because they will taint his sweet little Lenalee.

Allen knocked once just for formality and walked in. He knew it Komui was sleeping again it made him wonder how this guy got the job sometimes. Papers were scattered everywhere in the office and some papers pile up in high stacks till you can't see the person sitting behind the table but Allen knew Komui was there.

"Lenalee is getting married." Allen said

"No! How could you do this to me?" Komui cried, Allen said he was just joking and that Lenalee was attending class per normal. Komui returned back to normal and was very relief.

"How is the new student?" Komui asked Allen. He had a serious voice which was rare seeing that this was Komui they were talking about.

Allen froze and gave a strained smile then he said "Unexpected but as long he does not know my secret he is a safe zone for me but it is troublesome because I have to be really careful from now on."

Komui nodded in understanding. Just then someone knocked and went in it was Lenalee carrying coffee for her brother. Komui immediately went and hug her telling her how much he missed her and stuff. Her cheeks flush in embarrassment and she kicked her brother making him sobbed even more about how she did not love him anymore. Allen and her both sweat drop and exchanged pleasant greeting before Allen went to his next class.

He saw Lavi and Kanda again in the next class but chose to ignore as he sat in his usual spot and waited for class. The bell then rang signalling that lessons were over and he needed to guide Kanda back to the dorms.

Lavi left and said if he did not go back soon the panda will throw more books at him. Allen chuckled he knew that Lavi's grandfather had a tendency to hit his grandson with books when Lavi was out of line which most of the time he was.

Allen and Kanda started heading towards the dorms. There was an uncomfortable silence between them but both did not want to talk and remained silent. The only time they ever talked was when Allen guided Kanda to the room they were sharing.

It was a room with two beds at each corner and a study table beside the bed. There was a closet for each of the roommate and a toilet. Allen told Kanda about the rules and curfew which was surprisingly easy as the man did not talk much but just listen. Allen then thought this person could not be so bad but was still angry since Kanda refuses to say his name and kept on calling him "Moyashi" he was usually very polite and had good manners but this guy really piss him off.

"BaKanda" Allen said. He saw how Kanda froze and smirked. This reaction was better than what he imagine. Before Kanda could respond Allen went to the bathroom to shower and call it a day.

Saying he was piss was an understatement. Kanda was thinking how that Moyashi could simply call him an idiot. Nobody and I mean nobody would ever do that as he could easily slice them off with Mugen thinking that he should just not react to give that Moyashi the satisfaction of seeing how piss he made Kanda, Kanda went out of the room slamming the door.

While Allen was in the bathroom he heard the door slam. He smirked in satisfaction and continues showering he then thought further and realize it was the new moon tonight meaning he had to go out and feed.*Sigh* What a bother he thought and with a roommate it was even more difficult to go out at night unnoticed .

Kanda feeling calmer after he meditated came back to the room. He saw that the Moyashi was already in the bed sleeping and decided to sleep too. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Allen heard the door clicked and pretended to sleep. He then heard the rustle of the blankets and knew Kanda was laying on it. After he was sure there are no movements on the roommate's bed he stood up and got dressed it was that 'time' again and he needed to feed. He left through the window and the darkness of the night was his cover.

**End**

Elena: The second chapter is out! Yay, I hope that something 'interesting' will happen soon.

Kanda: Where were you going in the middle of the night Moyashi?

Allen: Not telling, that's why it's a secret!

Elena: Please review!


	3. The Nightmare

Hey people, I just want to say a big thank you to people who reviewed, alert or favourite it. I present you the next chapter!

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

There was the colour red splattered everywhere on the cold hard floor. It was like that colour red was trying to drown everything within the room. Then, suddenly, it was gone, like it never even appeared and vanishes into thin air. A person with long, dark, shiny hair walked towards him and embraces him, telling him it was going to be fine. Allen looked into those dark combat eyes that was filled with concern over his well-being and said "I love you" and before he said that person's name he fell into darkness.

Allen woke up panting and tears falling down his cheeks. He tried to recall why he was crying. This unexplainable void in his heart that was very painful but the harder he tried to remember the more those memories fade away. He lay down on the bed staring at the celling. Allen broke out in anxiety thinking what this bad omen he was getting was. He looked at the clock and saw it was already 6am in the morning and it was time to get up. He went to the bathroom to shower.

Kanda was already wide awake then since the Moyashi was being so loud in the morning .He was irritated and was currently in the dojo meditating. He decided it was time to head back and shower before going to class.

Allen changed into a white, long sleeve shirt and a black vest. He then tugged up a pair of black pants and secured it into its place on his waist. After making sure nothing was out of place, he tied the red ribbon around the shirt's collar, a finishing piece. Since Kanda was not there Allen decided that he should just go ahead to the canteen since Kanda was already shown around the day before.

Kanda walked into the room and saw the Moyashi staring at him in surprise but it soon broke into a smile. Kanda got irritated again because that Moyashi was smiling but his eyes were like grey pools which were cold and lacked of emotion.

"Che, a Moyashi is always a Moyashi" Kanda taunted. He then smirked when he saw Allen's face, flushed with anger from being called a Moyashi. It was so cute, Kanda thought. Wait, did he think it was cute? What's wrong with him? Kanda then shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and headed towards the bathroom.

Allen stared at the bathroom. He was so piss at that guy right now. He then thought he could always put on a mask with everyone but why could he not control his temperament around this guy? He gave up this guy was really pissing him off but he will try to get along with this guy since he did not want to trouble anyone. He then walked out of the room and headed towards the canteen.

Kanda soon showered finish and decided to go to the canteen. He then saw Jerry the cook who was busy making food.

"What can I do for you honey?" Jerry asked with a big smile.

"Soba and green tea" Kanda said and he was very wary since this guy looked suspicious with a big fluffy pink apron.

"Coming in a second honey just wait okay and don't worry I won't poison your food so you can just keep the glaring to a minimum. Jerry winked and said as he notice Kanda's suspicious gaze directed at him.

Kanda just che and took the food once it was handed to him. Just great the canteen was crowded and did not have much space left seeing that most of the dorm students came to the canteen for breakfast.

Allen saw Kanda looking for a seat and called him. Kanda just che and seated in the seat beside Allen. Allen then smiled and resume back to eating from his tray. Kanda looked at the amount of food Allen was eating and he was shocked. How could such a small and skinny boy like Allen to gulp down all this food! It was sickening and disgusting to see Allen ate like that that.

"Gross" Kanda muttered and decided to just eat his soba and get out of the canteen. Allen just had a sheepish grin and rubbed his head he shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. They both ate finish and Allen and Kanda both walked to school.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted. He then rushed over to Allen's side and slings his arm over Allen's shoulder.

"Good morning Yu-Chan" Lavi greeted when he saw Kanda walking beside Allen

"I already said don't call me that Baka-usagi! Or I will slice you with mugen." Kanda retorted. He saw Lavi paled and said his goodbyes to them before rushing to class. Kanda smirked in satisfaction while walking to the door to his next class. Allen who saw that whole exchange sweat drop and decided ignorance is bliss so he shrugged his shoulders and headed to his next class.

The bell rang signalling it was time for class to start. Allen was currently having world history with Lavi and Lenalee. Kanda was not in the same class as them in this period but Lenalee and Lavi some of Allen's few friends were.

Allen looked out of the classroom totally disregarding what Krory the history teacher was teaching. Krory did not mind since Allen was at the top of his class followed by Lavi. Allen results are always perfect and thus no teachers bothered what Allen was doing as long as he did not disrupt the class. Allen continued staring at the window thinking about the dream he had. He tried to remember it but he could not. He was also worried that Kanda would find out his secret. No one knew about it except the principal Komui but that was because his guardian Cross said it was okay and left Allen here.

Lavi looked at Allen and wondered what Allen could be thinking about since he looked troubled but decided Allen will tell him if he needs the advice and decided to just go back to texting Lenalee and talking about random stuff.

Lessons passed by quickly and it was lunch. Allen decided to head towards the principal's office since the principal wanted to see him. For once, Komui was looking rather serious and asked Allen to come in once he heard Allen knocked.

"They are coming Allen" Komui said.

"Who are?" Allen asked

"The vampire hunters" Komui said grimly.

**End**

Elena: Who are the vampires hunters I wonder…..

Allen: I got a bad feeling about this…

Kanda: Che…We just have to kill them and it's a done deal.

Elena: Please review!


	4. The Promise

Hey guys! I just decided that the poll results are going to be for chapter 6 onwards. Vote if you have not vote yet and review or PM me if you just simply love it to how you think this story can improve. I present you the next chapter. :D

Note: I do not own D-Grey man because if I did, there will be romance in it.

_Italic: Allen's thoughts and point of view_

**Bold: Kanda's thoughts and point view**

**Promise**

"I'll figure something out so don't worry." Allen grinned. The last thing he wanted to do was made Komui worry since he really treasured both Komui and Lenalee as family. They were some of the few people who knew Allen's secret besides his friend, Cross, who just kicked him out in front of the Black Order Academy and told him, he will be schooling there since Cross can't handle an idiotic friend, not that Cross will change his mind when Allen graduates. He knew Cross was concern in his own weird way but decided not to comment on it.

"You need to…"before Komui could complete his sentence the bell rang, signalling that the next class was going to start.

"I know," Allen said as his grey orbs met amethyst ones and Allen walked out of the office breaking eye contact, he then leaned against the wooden door frame and whispered "I know, Komui."

_Shoot, I had biology next with Noise Marie- got to hurry. I ran to the biology lab and put on the white coat and safety goggles. I then told teacher Marie that I was late because Komui wanted to talk with me. Noise Marie nodded his head in understanding and told me to take a seat. I turned around and that the only seat left was with…Kanda Yu. _

_Just brilliant, I thought. He was the only person in this whole earth that i could not get along with. Well, it might be an exaggeration but he definitely knew how to push my buttons. I, who was normally calm and composed, always, lost my temper when it came to him. It was like he knew exactly how to piss me off and whenever he did, it just made me want to fight back- and where would that end up? Detention… _

"Hey, Moyashi" Kanda said_. _

_I was really irritated and felt my cheeks turned red from anger._

"Hi, BaKanda" _I retorted. I saw the smug look that he had a few seconds ago turned into a frown. I wanted to laugh my ass off but the whole class was staring, so, I made my way to my seat beside Kanda. . During lesson, we were doing a dissection of animals. Not good, I thought, this never happened before. Wait when was the last time I feed? The scent of blood soon filled the room and my body was throbbing. It felt so hot and my throat was so dry and so thirsty._

_I knew that this was a bad scenario since I was really thirsty. Kanda was standing in front of me, trying to dissect the animal. His neck looked so delectable and if only I could lick it. I started licking my lips. I snapped out of my trance when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was Kanda's hand. His intense, dark blue eyes looked at me and it portrayed a sense of worry and annoyance?_

"Che, we're going to the infirmary, Mr Noise," Kanda said, sounding annoyed.

_Wait, did I just say delectable? I shook my head thinking that it could clear my thoughts and before I could protest, Kanda grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room._

"Did the Moyashi felt scared that he almost passed out from just seeing a little blood?" Kanda teased.

"Where are we going?" _I asked_

_I saw Kanda stopped walking before he said infirmary and continued walking. _

"You're still holding my hand, BaKanda. I know where the infirmary is._"_ I said while trying to get my hand put of his tight grip.

"Your sense of direction is horrible Moyashi, just behave and let me bring you to the infirmary." Kanda said in a commanding tone.

**Che, that baka Moyashi never retorted back. He's really sick. I better send him there quickly. Such a troublesome guy for making me feels worried. Wait, I'm worried? When did I even care about him? He was someone I allowed close to me for entertainment. When did I start to care? **

Kanda slide open the door and pushed Allen onto a bed saying rest and walked out of the infirmary.

_Ouch, that hurt. He didn't need to be so violent. The nurse isn't here; I guess I will just sleep since I'm here. _

Allen groaned in frustration. No matter how he tossed and turned he could not feel comfortable and did not want to sleep. He stared at the celling and was thinking about the events that happened and the events that were about to unfold.

_The vampire hunters are coming, I must find a solution, but what? Leaving this school sounds like a good plan but where could I go? I can't be on the run forever and I know that and in addition, Cross said he is somewhere here and I been searching for him but I can't find him nor able to detect his presence here. He feels so close yet so far for some reason._

Allen slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**I came back after classes and sat at the chair beside the bed, where Moyashi is sleeping. He was ghostly pale and beads of sweat were trailing his forehead. I touched his forehead to check his temperature. It was burning up so I took a tower, rinsed it with cold water and put in on his forehead. I sat there thinking why I am always acting so weird around the Moyashi. Ever since I met him, I felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgic. **

_I was dreaming the same dream again. Everything looked familiar until I saw the colour red that was the colour I saw. My body was hot and beads of sweat trailed down my forehead. Again, I saw that person. I saw, 'him'. My eyes widen in horror as I found myself staring at a bloody, pale-face corpse. The moonlight that shone on the pale face gave the dead body an eerie, blood-curding appearance and I was dumbfounded._

_The next thing I knew was that I was running aimlessly not along the track but into the forest. I was sweating profusely, and my face, I supposed, must have been pale as a ghost. I was desperate and did not know what to do. I looked around me and it was as though a thousand pairs of eyes were scrutinising me. Every rustling of the trees, every hoot of the owl, every chirp of the cricket, every sound appalled me. Before I knew it, a guy with black, long, silky hair hugged me from behind and told me not to leave, stay with him forever…_

_He stopped hugging me and turned my body towards him. He gazed at me fondly and told me "I love you, Allen I cried on the spot. How could I not when I realize who that was._

"_Yuu" I said and my heart beat faster as his face was closer to mine and the smell of lotuses reached my sense of smell. That scents that I love so much, the scent of my beloved. Our lips touched and we kissed. His body felt colder every second and I managed to catch his body before he fell. Tears were falling down my cheeks and I closed his eyes as he slept for eternity…_

_I woke up and my senses heightened indicating that I needed to feed. I smiled when I saw Kanda before me. He's here just like he promised in our previous life and kept it, the promise of being together for eternity. _

_He stirred and woke up. I stared at him and smiled. He said che and turned his head away but I swore I saw a tint of red on his cheeks. I knew he was always stubborn I guess that didn't change. I tried to repress my laughter. He's still very cute just like last time._

"What are you laughing at Moyashi" Kanda said with annoyance.

Allen flashed a teasing grin and leaned close to Kanda's face which made Kanda blushed. He stooped when his lips reached the side of Kanda's ear and he whispered sweetly "Let's make a blood bond, Yuu."

**End**

Elena: Kyaa! I made a Yullen scene but too bad I'm going to break them apart. Sigh, just when they were staring to get together.

Allen: I like this chapter, usually Kanda's the one who teases me.

Kanda: I'm so going to kill you, Elena be prepared! (Unsheathes mugen)

_Elena: Doges real quick and disappeared._

_Allen: (Sweat drops) Stop! Why are you chasing the author away? She won't be able to write the next chapter like that! You want people to think you're like this, seriously? Just do the closure._

_Kanda: Che… Elena hopes you enjoy this and please review. _


	5. Recollection

Disclaimer: I do not own D-grey man

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

_**Bold: Kanda's point of view**_

**Recollection**

"Let's make a blood bond, Yuu"

**I felt my body tensed and I stared at the Moyashi, staring at his grey orbs which were now a bloody crimson. His body felt cold and his white hair was a smooth, silk-like texture which was currently touching my ear causing me to involuntarily twitch. I was trying to process what he just said but it was really hard to do that seeing as he was sitting on my lap and his hands were encircled on my neck pulling me into a tight embrace while saying something incomprehensible.**

**He was a vampire. How could I not notice that, his features were already a dead give away and not only that, he went outside in the middle of the night, which meant he was feeding. I am a vampire hunter so why did I not manage to sense him? He moved away from me, revealing a sorrowful expression that I found was bizarre. He then moved to the window and stared at the moon letting the moonlight hit his hair just right, making it looked lustrous. He parted his pink lip but then chose to close them again. I was baffled. Why was I not striking at him? Aren't I a hunter? It's my job; no, it's in my blood to kill a vampire. They are vicious creatures; I know for I experienced it, I saw their kind with my very own eyes sucking the blood out of people in deserted alleys or some forsaken place where occasionally, people came. So what was so different between him and them? Taking the life of a loved one from a human or killing them? He was no different, right? Why was he portraying such an agonizing expression like something precious was taken away from him, like me?**

**Allen turned his face to me and told me to sleep. Shit, his using his powers on me. I felt my eyelids getting heavy and my vision blurred. The next thing I knew was the presence of arms supporting me and everything went black.**

_I looked at Yuu, his dark, long, silky, raven hair fell perfectly on his face. I used my hand to put some strands of his hair to the back of his ear. I then carried him on my back and started running towards that 'place'. I wanted him to remember about us, the passionate kisses that we shared, and the way our eyes stared at each other with lust._

_I reached my destination, it was a two story house surrounded by a forest. It was dull and old since I have not been there for a while but all my favourite memories was here, as well as my worst nightmares._

_I walked up to the second story carrying Yuu to the bedroom. I stripped off the furniture cover and laid him on the bed, he looked so peaceful sleeping and I lay down next to him and started stroking his hair. I then rested my head on his chest feeling the rise and fall of his chest and hearing his beating heart. He felt warm compared to me who was always cold, I snuggled closer to him, waiting for him to wake up since I never needed any sleep._

**I woke up hearing the howling of the wind, the rustling of the leaves and the raindrops hitting against the window. It was dark, but I was able to make out what my surroundings were. I was lying on the bed and the sheets covered me preventing me from being cold. All the furniture except the bed that I was laying on had white sheets covered on them, I heard a sound coming from the bed, it was then that a realised someone was here in the bed beside me and was clinging to me. That person was snuggling against my chest and I felt very comfortable for some reason even though I was supposed to freak out, I had the strangest sensation that this happened very often but I can't put my finger on it because I don't remember letting anyone come this close to me much less touch me. I threw the covers off of us and saw the Moyashi looking at me. We stared at each other until he broke eye contact and sit up stretching his body and trying to get to a more comfortable sitting position. **

"We need to talk, Yuu."** He said. He looked serious but when I stared into his grey orbs, I saw that deep within there was also a mixture of confusion and sadness at the same time. I couldn't understand his intensions anymore, the motive of sucking my blood that he requested just moments ago it was like it never happened and I just knew that he wasn't like the other vampires that brutally murdered people, he was just, different. **

"Yuu? I want to tell you a story. "Allen asked.

"Since you dragged me out and I don't even know where I am, i don't think I even have a choice. Regardless of better I say yes or no you'll still end up telling me anyway." Kanda replied. He then sat on the bed and crossed his arms waiting for Allen to talk.

"Still as stubborn as ever eh?" Allen chuckled and sat on the bad beside Kanda. He then started telling the story.

_There was once, a vampire who lived far apart from the human society. He lived in isolation in a house deep within the woods. The villagers that stayed near the forest didn't enter the forest because it was said to be cursed. _

_The vampire lived in peace and quenched its thirst with animal's blood, never disturbing the humans or associate with them in any ways. The peace however, did not last long as a newborn vampire came and attacked the village, him, who knew that the humans stood no chance against a newborn vampire, decided to help them._

_He raced across the woods and rushed to the village, the scent of human blood was strong and he knew it was going to be a difficult fight as compared to a vampire who drinks animal's blood, a vampire who drinks human's blood was stronger. The fight was vicious as each vampire tried to reap and clawed the other apart. It was the fight for survival but in the end the vampire managed to defeat the new born vampire because he could control his powers through the years but the scent of the human's blood was still strong and most of the villagers either fled or got killed. The vampire became very weak for a new born vampire is exceptionally strong and in addition he has been dinking animal blood. He was injured and was losing blood at a rapid rate, his vampire instinct kicked in and he lost control over himself, he went to the nearest house and 'feed'._

_When he was finally conscious of what he did, he saw bloody corpses, no survivor in the house till he heard a whimper. He went towards that direction and saw a young boy in a closet with his hands clutching his knees and was sobbing. The vampire who held no grudge against humans, decided to take him in considering that he was the sole reason why the boy was now an orphan. The child was still very young, he was about the age of four and had dark, long raven hair that was as black as night, his eyes were of the darker shade of blue and he looked stunning for a human. _

_The vampire and the boy lived together in the vampire's house. As they live together, the child had an attachment towards the vampire, the vampire was kind, caring and loved the boy. The boy grew to be taller and muscular, he was of a bigger built than the vampire and the vampire trained him every day so that the boy will be able to defend himself if he ever got into trouble. What the vampire did not know was that the boy's attachment changed to passion and as the boy grew to the age of eighteen, he found it weird that while he changed so much, the person who took care of him didn't aged at all._

_The vampire then revealed his true nature about being a vampire, the teenager talked about he did not mind it and confessed his love for the vampire whom also had the same feelings. They made a blood bond but it was different from the usual one. The vampire could live on if the teenager died but if the vampire died, the teenager won't live on. It was the teenager's request, seeing as their lifespan was different; he wanted the vampire to live on and searched his reincarnated self which the vampire promised. They spent their days loving each other but the vampire never 'feed' in front of the teenager because he knew that the teenager was still naïve and did not see the real world yet seeing as how the vampire and the boy always spent their time together. Those were the happiest days. However, good things must always come to an end…_

_The vampire went to 'feed' and thus, was not at home but in that moment, the Vampire Council found out about the vampire's whereabouts and sent a pureblood to capture him. The pureblood not seeing the vampire killed the boy in a flash and headed back to report that he was wrong information, the vampire did not live there so he just killed the worthless human._

_The vampire rushed back as fast as he could, he panic as he sensed a pureblood just moments ago. There on the floor lay the teenager and blood was oozing out of his body. The vampire tried to help but the boy stopped him and told him to go as far away as possible since his life was in danger. The vampire then rushed out after sensing another vampire heading this direction and rushed to the forest. They made a promise to meet again and this time, be together forever._

"Yuu, will you believe me if I said that boy was you and I was that vampire?" Allen asked

"What do you expect me to believe in? You might be lying for all I know! If it's true, then you killed my family in my past life. Not only did you think we will get together but also that I would have forgiven and loved you? Never! A vampire will always be a vampire! You will just end up wanting my blood or kill a human. Can you swear that you will never drink blood again? Of course you could not; it's in your blood!" Kanda spoke harshly and frowned even more.

"I understand, and then what can I do Yuu? What can I do to amend my mistakes that caused you so much pain and suffering? What done is done and cannot be changed for life is like that." Allen asked.

"Bring me back and surrender yourself to the Vampire Council or the Hunter's organization. I don't care which one just never appear before me ever again. Kanda replied.

Allen and Kanda did not say a word when they were in the dorms. Allen packed up and sent a quick message telling Komui if Cross ever came to the school, just tell him that his really thankful and found 'him' but due to some circumstances he has to go for a while. Kanda stayed in the room while Allen walked towards the forest.

"Neah, how nice of you to finally join us." The girl said, she, who was wearing a gothic costume and was swinging her umbrella, she opened a door and they both went in.

**End**

Elena: That was so sad (cries), Allen's leaving us! Your entire fault Kanda! Why can't you be nicer?

Kanda: Che, you wrote it that way don't blame me.

Allen: Where did I go?

Elena: The vampire council of course! Why will you go to a hunter's organization? They'll kill you!

Allen: True…

Elena: Please reviews I promise it get better!


	6. Vampire Council

Elena: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with my mid-terms so I didn't update.

Kanda: That was a pathetic excuse. (Unsheathes mugen)

Allen: BaKanda!

Elena: Here's the next chapter and thank you for your reviews. (Runs away)

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

**Bold: Kanda's point of view**

**Vampire Council**

_**True name, a vampire's true name can only be known to people close to them. To know it, they make a bond with the vampire weather its family or lifelong. It's a bond that can never be severed until death especially with their other half.**_

"Welcome back, shonen." A man wearing a classy suite and a top hat whispered in Allen's ear, as he wrapped his arms around Allen's waist from behind.

"Hi Joido, can you please release me? I need to go to my room." Allen said

"I already told you to call me Tyki didn't i?" Tyki said as he released his grip and stood up and walked towards Allen's room. Allen sighed and followed him through the large double door and to the hallway.

His room was pure white, a grand piano was in the middle of the room and the window showed a fantastic view of the ocean. Contrary to people who think that vampire's will get burned in sunlight, they don't. In fact, Allen loves going outside in the day than at night but Tyki was in the same room which means he wants to talk so Allen sat down in his comfy chair and waited for whatever Tyki was going to say.

"Have you found him? Your lover or have you given up?" Tyki asked.

"I found him, Tyki" Allen replied nonchalantly.

"Then why did you return? I thought you decided to come back to us…to me…. You know that once you come back it's going to be hard to go out not like last time." Tyki said as he turned to face Allen.

"He told me to return, he hates me now. I don't know what to do Tyki, you know that I spent all this time searching for him and yet, he told me to leave, never wanting to see me again. It killed me when he said that but I can't hate him, I still love him, probably forever…." Allen said as he gave Tyki a sorrowful smile. His heart died in that moment, that moment where Kanda was so angry at him and the hatred and confusion in his dark, blue eyes. His heart hurt and he couldn't breathe, all he wanted was Kanda heck, his whole life revolved around Kanda.

Tyki hugged Allen knowing that he was in pain. He then sat beside Allen letting the boy lean his head against his shoulder and muted himself knowing how fragile the current Allen is now. Allen let tears fall down his eyes and soon fell into a sleepless dream….

**To say Kanda was piss was an understatement, he was beyond piss that not only that Moyashi was missing but that BakaUsagi was pestering him trying to find out happened between them since he couldn't contact Allen anywhere. The baka usagi was really too protective of that Moyashi….urg, stop thinking about.**

**I woke seeing that the Moyashi hasn't comeback yet. For some reason, I felt that I was not angry even though he was the one who killed my family but maybe that was because it was my past life and not now? I am confused by what I feel around the Moyashi, sometimes confusion yet other times my heart beats faster and I feel the need to bring him closer to me which was insane seeing that I hate physical contact of any kind. That guy is so troublesome….**

_I woke up feeling something warm beside me and at first I thought it was Kanda but to my disappointment, it was Tyki… he was already awake and I suspected that he saw how I changed from being happy to that of crestfallenness. He then peck my cheek, said a good morning and went to the shower. I stared at the ceiling thinking about Kanda, what if he hates me forever? I don't want that but for now I will stay with my family until Kanda feels that he needs me. It might take forever but I want, no, need him more than he thinks so. Does he remember my true name I wonder?_

"Shonen, you should shower first and after that we will go and eat breakfast." Tyki said as he was drying his hair with a towel. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and water was dripping fromhis hair, he then pushed his hair that had fallen and covered his face and took his clothes to change.

"I will, don't worry, I'm fine, so, don't stare at me like that." Allen said as he smiled as he noticed Tyki looking at him. Tyki sighed and after he dressed he waited for Allen to finish showering. They both headed towards the dining area to eat.

"Shonen, you got something on your mouth." Tyki said as he wiped the grain off Allen's mouth and ate it.

"Thank you, Tyki" Allen said as he continued eating. The family that were currently eating with them; Earl, Sheril, Skinn Bolic, Road, Jesdivi and Lulu Bell continued eating as they were used to Tyki treating Allen this way.

"Allen-sama, your friend Cross is in the guest room waiting for you." The maid said, she then bowed and excused herself.

Allen then proceeded and excused himself from the table to head towards the guest room with Tyki close behind.

"Cross, how did you know I was here?" Allen asked.

"Of course a brat like you would just crawl back to a place you feel comfortable after he dumped you." Cross replied as he gulped down his drink. Allen sighed and sat on the chair opposite Cross as Tyki stood behind Allen observing the whole scene only to intervene when necessary.

"Where's your resolve of finding him and making him yours? Just because he rejects you, you give up? What a disappointment." Cross then smirked and guessed that Allen was angry seeing as he could not see Allen's expression since his hair covered his face.

"He never wanted to see me again; he said he hates me and that unless I stop drinking blood, he won't even think of coming near me! I love him so much but he… hates me. Allen clenched his fist and said "I want him to love me again, so I will wait for him, forever if I have to."

"Stupid brat, nothing will happen if you just sit around waiting for him, you must change his mind of course! " Cross then gave a shooing gesture with the wave of his hand as a women sat beside him. Allen, knowing where this was heading, walked out with Tyki closing the door behind them.

"Shonen, what are you going to do? Going back there or are you staying here?" Tyki asked as he wrapped his arms around Allen.

"I'm going back, Tyki" Allen said as he smiled.

"I'm going with you to the school" Tyki said as he nuzzled Allen and breathe Allen's scent from his neck.

"I know and I'm not going to stop you." Allen said as they walked back to his room closing the door.

"Kanda!" Lenalee shouted seeing the Japanese man holding his bowl of soba and a cup of green tea. She then gestured him to sit beside her with Lavi. Since there were no empty seats, he took Lenalee's offer reluctantly.

"How's class? Do you want to hang out after class… just me and you?"Lenalee said as she sat closer to Kanda.

"No, I'm busy" Kanda said. He knew it was a poor excuse but Lenalee's advances were making him uncomfortable. She has been asking him out and it was pestering him to no end but he needed to be 'nice' seeing as making her piss off was a bad ideal because of her protective brother.

The bell rang signalling that lunch has ended and class has started. They all headed to class together seeing they had the same lesson. When school ended and Kanda finished going to the Dojo to train with his mugen, he head back to the dorms still sweaty.

Kanda opened the door only to get hugged by somebody but oddly, he did not feel uncomfortable. The person then released his hold on Kanda and smiled at him. Kanda froze when he saw Allen standing in front of him only to hear him say….

"Hi Kanda, we meet again." Allen said as he whispered three sweet words to him.

"No fucking way!" Kanda roared.

**The End**

Elena: What did you tell him, Allen?

Allen: It's a secret

Kanda: (Blushes)

Elena: Aww…he's blushing, how cute…

Kanda: You want to die? (Unsheathes mugen)

Elena: Please review! (Runs away)


	7. Confusion

Elena: Hooray! Exams finish so I will start updating faster.

Allen: That's great!

Kanda: Che… at least you are doing something.

Elena: Thank you for all your reviews and I present you the next chapter.

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

**Bold: Kanda's point of view**

Underline: Lenalee's point of view

**Confusion**

"What are you doing here beansprout!" Kanda s asked as he took Mugen and pointed it at Allen.

"I'm your roommate, of course I'll be here." Allen said as he had a sly grin plastered on his face. He then pecks Kanda on the cheek and before Kanda could say anything, he headed towards the shower.

In anger, Kanda stormed inside the bathroom and opened the door only to see the Moyashi naked. Allen looked at him surprised but it turned into a smirked while Kanda kept looking at him.

"Like what you see?" Allen said

"You know that's not why I came in!" Kanda exclaimed as he quickly shut the door.

Kanda then stood there outside the bathroom wondering what the hell happened. He did not just get teased by that Moyashi! In good timing, his phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"Hey Kanda, want to hang out with me?" Lenalee asked and Kanda thought great, just great, an irritating girl who was bloody obvious that she likes him but, then again, if he hanged out with her it would give him more time to calm down and sort out his confusion regarding the Moyashi.

"Che…whatever" He replied. Lenalee took it as a yes and gave him the details about where they were going.

"Kanda, you're turn to use the bathroom.' Allen said. Kanda froze seeing the Moyashi. Allen had a towel secured at his waist and droplets of water falling from his hair. It was quite an erotic sight for Kanda seeing as the Moyashi did not even seem to realize how Kanda was staring at him. Wait, did he just think that? The Moyashi as erotic… when did that happen? Kanda then shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and headed towards the shower. Allen smirked, thinking how Kanda saw him with lust in his eyes. His plans were working, just a bit more and Kanda will become his again. He then changed and went out of the dorm heading towards the black, Bugatti Veyron car and sitting inside was Tyki smoking.

"All is well I hope?" Tyki said as he pecks Allen's cheek as a greeting. Allen, used to Tyki antics just nodded.

"What's the meeting going to be about? Don't tell me it's another family bonding…." Allen said. Tyki shrugged in response making Allen sighed and they both remained silent till they reached the Kamalot mansion.

"Master Tyki and Master Allen, dinner is ready. Please proceed to the dining area." One of the maids said and bowed as she excused herself. Tyki and Allen headed towards the dining room casually.

"Nice to see you again Neah and Tyki-pon please escort Neah to his seat." A man who was very round indeed and had a smile like a mad clown said. That man was sitting at the grand chair and everyone who was present said their greetings to both Tyki and Allen.

"The pleasure is mine, Adam, and please calls me Allen for this is the name I chose for this lifetime." Allen then gave Adam a bow and seated at his seat beside Tyki and Road. Tyki was upset that Adam still refused to drop the nickname of Tyki-pon and started sulking only to drop it when he knew he was childish and didn't want Allen seeing this side of him or his niece Road, teasing him about it.

"Please call me Earl, Allen, and let's all eat" Adam said. Allen just nodded as a reply and everyone started eating. As usual, Skin Bolic punched the maid because the food was not sweet enough which just made everyone disgusted but no one chose to comment as it always happens. Allen offered him a candy and Skin Bolic will stop abusing the maid and take the candy. The family always wondered what will happen if Allen was not here it will be destructive but then again, when Allen was not here for a period of time due to his life with his lover, dinner was always chaotic and this made everyone shudder except for Allen who didn't know what that was like. They all loved Allen seeing as he was the youngest pureblood but he was also powerful and was not to be underestimated. Unlike them, they could not tolerate humans and want to dominate the earth, he did not mind their presence as long as they don't hurt those close to him. Allen did not know about their plans of world domination, they didn't and do not plan to tell him about it.

"We shall start the meeting. There have been more hunters on the move lately and thus, I need you guys to help me 'take care' of them. These are the files regarding your mission. The Earl said as the servants each present a file to every vampire present.

"Allen, are you staying here tonight?" Tyki said as they both headed out of the dining area.

"No, I have to go back to the dorms since I'm still a student." Allen said. He then gave Tyki a smile and kissed him good bye before heading towards the car which will drive him back to the dorms.

Meanwhile Kanda and Lenalee…

"Hey Kanda, let's go on the ferry wheel next! " Lenalee said as she stood up and dragged Kanda by the hand.

**Kanda sighed; he could not bother to resist any more since that was what he has been trying to do for the past three hours but to no avail. They went to an amusement park, get on rides, ate ice cream and even had dinner! The only reason why Kanda could not resist so much or threaten her was because Lenalee is girl and in addition she had a very scary brother who will probably maim him if he hurt her in any way.**

"I love you Kanda."** Was what he heard and he froze. For a second he pictured a white hair boy in front of him smiling his beautiful smile while saying those three words. It made his heart flutter but to his disappointment it was a girl who had dark green hair. What was I thinking? Why did that beansprout appear in my mind? **

He got snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something pressed on his lips. Lenalee was kissing him! He shoved her and she landed on the seat opposite him but she began to cry.

"Do you hate me?" She said as she rubbed her eyes. This is why Kanda could not really handle girls! They always cry and he doesn't know how to handle that and it's so frustrating.

"Che, I don't hate you so stop crying." He said awkwardly. Kanda then thought that maybe that was the way to reject Lenalee but she thought otherwise.

He did not hate me and in fact he looked troubled. Maybe he actually has feelings for me but does not know how to express them so thus, his I don't hate you is actually I feel the same and I actually love you? That's so sweet! He also did not complain much and follow along with me the whole day so I guess it could mean he was actually enjoying it but was too shy to admit it. He also treats me nicely like he doesn't want to see me cry. Aww… he's the perfect boyfriend!

After that, Kanda sent Lenalee home and headed back towards the dorm. He then saw the Moyashi got off the car. The Moyashi looked troubled but his face practically lit up when he saw Kanda and smiled at him. They both headed back to the dorms showered and were currently in their own beds.

"What did you do today?" Allen asked, expecting Kanda to have said training or one of his daily routines which Allen had memorised.

"Tsk, why you should care" Kanda asked

"You know I care about you" Allen said as he smiled. Kanda knew that the Moyashi will probably ask him till he got his answer so thus, he decided to reply.

"I went out with Lenalee to the amusement park." Kanda said. Allen was quiet, too quiet for a Moyashi in fact but he decided to leave the Moyashi alone. Who knows what goes through that guy's head? Kanda off the light and went back to his bed to sleep but as he closed his eyes, he felt something moving in his bed only to see that Allen got on his bed and gave him an unexpected kiss.

"Shh, I must punish you Kanda, you cheated on me." Allen said as he gave Kanda another kiss rendering the older boy speechless.

**The End**

Elena: I made a black Allen at the end!

Allen: I did that?

Elena: This is why I don't own you, if I did, you and Kanda wouldn't be fighting that much….

Kanda: Why can't I shake him off? I'm stronger than that Moyashi!

Elena: How could you win against a vampire?

Kanda…

Allen: Please review! (Bows)


	8. Black and White

Elena: Going to love this chapter!

Allen: Why?

Elena: Because you're a pervert

Kanda: I don't like where this going….

Elena: Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy!

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

**Bold: Kanda's point of view**

Underline: Lenalee's point of view

**Black and White**

_**There was once someone told me that the truths hurts but all I answered was what was truth? Was it something that you believed in? Or was it an opinion? Or perhaps a lie that you wanted to convince someone so that it became a truth? Only now did I realise that two people that fits like jigsaw puzzles doesn't necessary end up together nor people who complement each other fits together but people who are total opposites like black and white, will they end up together? Who knows…?**_

"GET OFF ME!" Kanda yelled as he was struggling from Allen's iron grip while Allen started licking the crook of Kanda's neck and kissing it.

"Do you hate me?" Allen said as he stared at Kanda and had a hurt, innocent look as he tilted his head to the side.

"No! But, release me then I won't struggle." Kanda replied. He didn't know why he gave a damn to this Moyashi's feeling but he just did. Little did he know Allen was smirking inside as he saw the reaction Kanda gave, a mixture of worry and guilt?

"Let's sleep" was all Kanda said as he closed his eyes. Allen gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before going back to his own bed but as he was leaving he smiled, Kanda was blushing.

The next day arrived quickly and both of them decided to go to school together. As they reached the gate, a girl with dark, green hair, tied into twin tails hugged Kanda.

"Good morning! Kanda" Lenalee said. She noticed Allen who greeted her by nodding his head while Kanda just grunted, taking that as a form of greeting, she pecks him on the cheek before running to her class. All the girls who watched were heartbroken as Lenalee is a very beautiful girl and they were no match for her so they stared and open a path for her to go to class. A car arrived before Allen could ask about what happened between Lenalee and Kanda.

"Shonen, did you miss me?" Tyki said as he approached Allen and hugged him. He then holds Allen's chin up so that Allen could face him and kiss him on the lips.

"Tyki, why are you here?" Allen said as he hugged Tyki back.

"I'm a teacher here." Tyki said and hugged Allen again and stared at Kanda clearly giving the message 'he's mine'.

Allen, who did not notice this exchange between Tyki and Kanda, just asked them to go as they will be late if this continued. Kanda did not say anything but all he felt was irritation even though he didn't know why and can't seem to put a finger on what it is that made him feel this way. They walked towards the school and ignore the fan girls who were squealing at the affection Tyki and Allen displayed a moment ago.

_Kanda is acting weird was all I could think about ever since we came into the first lesson. Even though he doesn't ignore me or seem to hate me I can just feel this vibe that he is not in a good mood but then again, when was he ever in a good mood? I just feel that he is different from usual; I hope Lavi didn't irritate him today or he really is asking for it. Oh, speaking of Lavi here he comes..._

"Allen! Why did you leave me alone with this boring guy! Where were you I was so worried! Are you okay? Don't tell me you were injured or something big happened or you got a lover and left me all alone!" Lavi said as he started searching for injuries on Allen's body and whoever saw that sweat dropped.

_I swear that Lavi is too protective of me I think he developed an Allen-complex. I smiled at him and told him I had to return home for a while and nothing major happened which seemed to relief him a lot but he continued rambling until Kanda smacked him and told him to just shut up which made him divert his attention and started saying how Yuu was so mean to him even though their best friends. I chucked which made me earned a glare from Kanda who asked me what's so funny while his sword was pointed at Lavi. When did he get that sword I still wondered but before I could reply to his question, the door opened revealing Tyki coming in the classroom. He smiled at me and then introduced himself which made the girls giggle. Well, he is handsome, so I could guess girls will swoon over him but I never saw him with a women before but then again, I hardly go home so I wouldn't know either about his personal life now since I been traveling with Cross before coming to this school. _

"My name is Tyki Mikk and you can call me Tyki sensei" _The class greeted him and we all sat down. It was now Chemistry and we were all sitting at the lab. Kanda was my lab partner and Lavi left because he did not have the same class as us. While doing experiments, Tyki was acting weird, even more weird than usual he was clingier to me and I wondered what was wrong. Kanda was producing a more menacing aura than usual which truthfully is starting to scare me. The bell rang and I sighed in relief because there was no blood bath seeing as Kanda's killing aura was increasing every second and we headed towards the canteen where Lavi booked a seat for us. _

"What can I get for you cutie?" Jerry asked and Allen replied the usual. Jerry then left to prepare Allen's long list of food and Kanda's Soba and Green tea. They both went to take their seats only to find Lenalee there chatting happily with Lavi. Allen and Kanda sat at their seats and when Lenalee noticed Kanda she tried to hug him, Kanda just dodged and ate his Soba.

Kanda! How dare he treat me like that? Everybody loves me and boys always come running towards me with their tails between their legs just to get my attention so why does he ignore me? He must be mine and nobody must be able to possess him except me. I walked out of the cafeteria and into the backyard to cool down only to see Allen and Kanda standing face to face, staring at each other. I don't know what happened but I hid myself behind a wall and peek at them. Even though I could not hear them, by seeing their actions I knew what they were talking about something important and I did not like it one bit. Why someone like Allen did knew something about Kanda and could hold a conversation with him when Kanda just likes to ignore me? I knew Kanda was not so rude due to my brother but maybe I could just break them up but how was the question. As I was thinking I saw Tyki sensei walking and I had an ideal. I walked towards where he was heading forgetting about Allen and Kanda in the backyard….

"Why do you keep on staring at me Moyashi? If you want to talk then just talk!" Kanda said as he stood there staring at Allen.

"Sorry Kanda, but there was someone there and I felt uncomfortable letting someone hear out conversation." Allen said as he gave a sheepish smile. He then wrapped his arms on Kanda's neck and pulled him closer.

"Not going to struggle?" Allen said as he stared at Kanda.

"No… what do you want Moyashi?" Kanda said but Allen could not help but noticed that Kanda's tone was gentler now which made him smile.

"I love you Kanda. That was all I wanted to say but this girl… Lenalee what is she to you?" Allen said as he had a melancholy expression. Kanda hugged Allen and kept silent for a while before sighing.

"She's nothing to me. She just likes to cling to me and beside you are the only one who got close to me and it was already very hard so why do you compare yourself to a girl who pisses me off?" Kanda said and he seems to finally realise what he was doing and shoved the Moyashi before running away.

Allen chuckled thinking what a funny scene to see Kanda care for him and then get all flustered. It was cute. He then headed back to the dorm seeing as he still had to 'work' because of the Earl. He opened the file and read the first line which was the name of the vampire hunter he must kill but as soon as he read it, his eyes just kept staring at the name and he dropped the file.

_How can this be? Kanda is a vampire hunter….the person I must kill is him…._

**End**

Elena: I can't believe I finish!

Allen: Why did you make it this way? Just when Kanda accepts me you make me separate with him again!

Kanda: Why you make the Moyashi cry?

Elena: Chill guys! You will get your happy ending. Please Review!


	9. Jealousy

Elena: Tada! I present you the new chapter!

Allen: That was fast

Kanda: What is the Moyashi going to do?

Elena: Who knows?

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

**Bold: Kanda's point of view**

Underline: Lenalee's point of view

**Bold & Underline: Lavi's point of view**

**Jealousy**

_Kanda is a vampire hunter was all I thought and what was worse was the Earl wants him dead. How could I kill him when I love him so much? The only thing that could save him right now is having a blood pact with me since I'm sure the Earl won't kill someone that I chose as my mate but how could I convince him? As I was pondering about this, Kanda came into the room all sweaty and that was so not helping me as I stared at him. He ignored me and headed towards the shower but I couldn't care less. I need to solve this quick…._

"**Oi! Moyashi" I said as I came out of the shower only to see him sleeping. I sighed, what a troublesome brat he is and I carried him to his bed. When I was about to leave, the Moyashi grabbed my shoulders with both his arms****and pulled me closer towards him making me lay on top of him. I quickly put my hands on both sides of the bed as I didn't want to crush him when he was hugging me and looking absolutely defenceless. Seriously, he should think about what would have happened if I didn't balance myself in order not to crush him but then again, he is a vampire so it might be different?**

"Kanda…Kanda…I love you"** was all I could hear as the Moyashi kept on repeating this over again. I blushed and tried to get up but his grip was firm so I lie down next to him and soon fell asleep.**

**I rushed towards Allen's room since I have nothing better to do and truthfully I was worried about him since he was acting weird. Even though he smiled and said everything was fine, I knew he wasn't, he just didn't want me to worry only and Kanda has been more touché than ever since that guy appeared in the school gate. That guy turned out to be the new teacher name Tyki Mikk but that's not important right now. I kicked the door open shouting "Yuu-chan!" I snickered as I knew Kanda hated it when I could his name but surprisingly I saw a scene that I thought will never happen. Allen and Kanda sleeping together and in addition they are cuddling! How cute is that! I quickly took out my camera and snapped some pictures of this scene in different angles. Kanda started to wake up and on reflex; he threw a pillow at me which I dodged skilfully seeing as old panda loves hitting books at me making me hone the skill of dodging. He started shouting, calling me a Baka Usagi and I shed fake tears while saying how much he grown which made him even more piss off. I escaped after saying a quick good morning to Allen as he yawned and ran for my life since Kanda grabbed hold of Mugen only to bump in to someone...**

"Ow…" Lavi said as he rubbed his sore head.

"Are you okay?" A man said. Lavi thought how familiar it sounded…that voice, but he put it in the back of his mind as he smiled and told the man he was okay.

"You're Lavi right?" The man said as he moved closer to Lavi. Lavi opened his eyes and saw him. Tyki Mikk standing in front of him with an elegant suite and a top hat but what he didn't know was why the teacher knew his name since he never been in his classes before.

"I got to go…" Lavi said as he felt uncomfortable with Tyki's piercing gaze. He then ran off to school seeing as if he didn't, he would be late.

"I found you my dear rabbit." Tyki said as he licked his lips and watched Lavi running off to the school. He then walked to the dorms thinking it was time to fetch Allen.

"Kanda, calm down or do you really want to kill Lavi?" Allen said as he was grabbing hand which Kanda can't seem to get rid of. Kanda replied with a "Che" and sheath Mugen before he entered the bathroom.

_Kanda seems to listen to me. He's so cute when he's angry was all I thought. I wanted to make a blood pact with him yesterday but I don't think it's time yet. I panicked and pretend to fall asleep yesterday but I wonder when I could have the courage of asking him again. Maybe I could seduce him? Nah, I don't it work but I'll give it a try. When I saw Kanda opened the door, I hugged him and told him good morning. I then pecked him on the cheek while my hands were wrapped around his neck so that I could pull him closer to me to give him a passionate kiss. Our tongue clashed and I moaned in pleasure as he kissed me back. I let him explore my mouth with his tongue and his hands were unbuttoning my shirt as we kissed…._

"Shonen, time to go to school or you'll be late. If you don't come out in five minutes, I'll barge in and carry you there." Tyki said as he knocked the door.

_I sighed as I made a reply saying I'll be there soon. Kanda was blushing and seem to realize what he was doing a while ago. I smiled and whispered in his ear that we'll continue tonight before heading towards the shower but not before I pecked him on the cheek again. I guess I'm head over heels in love with him. I changed into the school uniform and brushed my hair, I then came out of the shower only to see Kanda standing and leaning against the wall. Was he waiting for me? Before I could ask him, he said, "Che, Moyashi let's go to school or we will be late." I smiled at him with my goofy smile and followed him but as soon as I opened the door, Tyki was standing outside with a cigarette in his hand and greeted up by tipping his hat and bowing a bit. He then pecked me on the cheek and hugged me which was strange? Usually I wouldn't mind since this is a normal greeting but Kanda was glaring at Tyki real hard and his murderous intent was rising higher than ever. He grabbed me from Tyki's embrace and yelled "His mine! Get your hands off him!" His arms wrapped protectively around me. Tyki just stared at me and looked amused…._

"Looks like you got back together with your lover shonen. I'm going back to the school then since I have no reason to stay with a couple. See you later." Tyki said as he walked away and waved his hand.

"Kanda, are you okay?" Allen said as he looked at Kanda. He then pressed his forehead against Kanda's to check his temperature which made Kanda blushed but Allen didn't seem to notice or maybe, he did but did not say anything….

"You're temperature seem fine, but you acted so strange just now I thought you were sick." Allen said as he let go of Kanda and stood there staring at him with concern eyes.

"Tsk, it's nothing that you need to concern yourself with. Anyway, just don't let that guy or any other guys touch you. Kanda said as he started walking while Allen walked closely behind.

**I walked to school only to see Lenalee running towards me. She hugged me which just made me irritated, why can't she keep her hands to herself? I don't know why but when the Moyashi hugs me or kisses me I never felt irritated and heck, I seem to love it when he does that. The Moyashi just smiled and greeted her but his eyes were that of anger and jealousy? I smirked feeling kind of happy that he made that kind of reaction and continued walking only to see that Baka Usagi run to us like the idiot he is….**

"Yuu-chan! Moyashi-chan! Good morning!" Lavi said as he ran towards them only to get a sword inches away from his neck which made everyone sweat dropped.

"Don't call me by that name!" Both Allen and Kanda yelled as they both produced a menacing aura.

"Aww… you lovers are so sync today. Got to go but see you later!" Lavi said as he dashed off to escape his fate of Kanda and Allen killing him.

What lovers! I and Kanda are lovers not him and Allen! I looked at Kanda and saw him looking embarrass? He was looking at Allen with such loving eyes… how can this be? He is supposed to direct that gaze to me not that guy! Disgusting homosexuals… just you wait I already made a plan to break you guys up anyway, holding that thought, I stormed my way to school.

_I sighed; this was going to be a long day. I walked to class with Kanda close behind me, it was chemistry class but before that, Kanda told me that we should meet at the dojo today! It made me happy and excited. I feel that I will be able to tell him about the blood pact today and furthermore, he seems to be opening up to me and lets me touch him a bit even though it's just hugging and kissing, that's a good improvement because I know he really hates people touching him. I once asked him did it bother him but he just sounded annoyed and told me if it did, he wouldn't even let me near him. Even though it was just a simple sentence, it made me happy. Class was usual with Kanda being my lab partner but since there's history lesson today, we separate with him going to his biology class and me going to history class with Lavi where Krory our history teacher teaches us. _

"Hey, Lavi? Why you look so pale?" I asked seeing him leaning on the table and giving me a weak smile.

"Moyashi-chan! Save me! I got harass by the health education teacher!" Lavi said as he made dramatic actions on how perverted the teacher was and how I needed to 'save' him from getting raped.

"Who is that anyway?" I asked getting curious.

"Tyki Mikk" Lavi replied as he sighed.

_Tyki is it? I repeated what Lavi said but I thought it was weird… Tyki was a pervert but he would never be so close as to molest someone on their first day unless… ah I got it… Lavi must be 'that' person I guess. I'm going to have to ask Tyki later._

_I smiled and told Lavi to tell Kanda, he'll help murder that guy for you. Lavi just shook his head but before we could continue the conversation, the teacher came and we all greeted the teacher before sitting down. Class went on as normal and we ate lunch with Lenalee but for some reason, she keeps on glaring at me but I did not say anything. When school ended, I rushed to the dojo excited about what Kanda was going to do seeing as he was the one who asked me there. I stood in front of the door and I wanted to creep on him. This is going to be so fun was all I thought until I opened the door…_

_I saw Lenalee tip-toeing and kissing Kanda! The next thing I knew was that I blanked out but before I lost conscious, I heard something that went SNAP!_

**END**

Elena: Wasn't that exciting!

Allen: If you say so….

Kanda: Since the Moyashi asked me to, review!

Elena: You're supposed to say please before review. (Sweat drops)

Kanda: Che... I already said it and I couldn't care since you made me kiss that…

Elena: FYI, she's a girl and not a thing.

Allen: Kanda!

Kanda: Fine… Please review! Happy?

Allen: Yup! (Smiles and kisses Kanda)

Kanda: Blushes….


	10. The Other Me Will you accept me?

Elena: Hey! Thank you guys for the reviews!

Allen: So, what's the Snap sound?

Elena: You'll find out in this chapter!

Allen: Presenting you the next chapter and Elena does not own D-grey man.

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

**Bold: Kanda's point of view**

Underline: Lenalee's point of view

**Bold & Underline: Lavi's point of view**

**The other me…will you accept me? **

_**Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) which is also known as Multiple Personality Disorder. It is the presence of two or more distinct personalities in a person that routinely take control of the individual's behaviour with an associated memory loss that goes beyond normal forgetfulness.**_

**I was walking towards the Dojo to meet the Moyashi only to find it empty. Che, it seems he hasn't reach yet… I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I should have just left but I was the one who asked him here so I probably shouldn't do that…**

**I heard footsteps coming from the door leading to where I am now but I knew it was not the Moyashi since the footsteps were different from his. The door opened and I only had to say one word, fuck, that bitch is here. Why does she know where I am every time I wonder? How disturbing…**

**She skipped to me and for some reason, her amethyst eyes stared right in my eyes and my body became immobile. Shit, she did something but even though I didn't know what it was, I knew it was bad….she leaned in closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck like how the Moyashi always does but for some reason, I felt uncomfortable not like when I am with the Moyashi….**

**I kept thinking about the Moyashi for some reason and even though he is a vampire, I fell in love with him. At first, I thought that maybe I could drive him away but as he left, I felt… sad and just anger at myself for hurting him like that… I promised myself that if he ever came back I would treasure him since I knew I fell in love with him. There was no denying it… I fell for him and I fell hard….**

**I felt soft lips pressed against mine and it snapped me from the trance I was having. She parted her lips and smiled at me before she kissed me again. If only I could still move then I would have just pushed her away! Screw her protective brother or if she's a women! The only person who could do this to me would be the Moyashi! As I was along this train of thought, I heard the door open and the next thing I knew was the Moyashi pushing away Lenalee before staring at me.**

**I stared at him as he looked at me with deep- crimsoned eyes instead of silver-grey eyes. This guy was filled with killing intentions and it was so obvious that I shivered. The moment he saw me, his gazed softened and he put his hand to hold my cheek.**

"**I found you at last." Was what I heard him say before he gave me a deep, passionate kiss and I knew he was going to go further as his hands started to unbutton my shirt but Lenalee screamed at him to get off me and that I belonged to her not him so he had no right to touch me like that. I expected him to look hurt since he was a guy with an inferior complex but what surprised me was that he smirked and laughed… he laughed…that was a…shock….**

**He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist before saying, "I think you're mistaken miss, Yuu has always been mine and mine alone just like how I belong to him." The Moyashi said calmly. He then looked at her and gave her a death glare before looking at me again. "Someone cast a spell on you…" he said as he looked at me. He then carried me back to our bedroom.**

I'm scared… I thought that if I could kiss Kanda and did other thing, he would fall for me but that Allen; his deep crimsoned eyes feel like it could swallow me. He is clearly that kind… a vampire. Actually, my plan was simple and simply perfect. First, I had that guy Tyki help me. I knew he was interested in Lavi since when I was walking to the dorm, I saw that interesting scene where Tyki looked at Lavi. It was so obvious how he loved that rabbit but of course, I'm much prettier. I told him that I will change him to be the Health Education teacher as Lavi attended that class instead of being a Chemistry teacher which Lavi clearly doesn't attend. All I had to do was have a hurt expression and my brother immediately agreed. We made a deal that if I helped him get closer to Lavi, he will make me have an opportunity to make Kanda mine but giving his power of freezing people. I agreed and was planning to make Kanda, the responsible person he is to take care of me when we slept together but it failed as Allen clearly took him away.

What does it mean that Kanda was his! He is of course mine! I have to go get my brother to expel him so that I will be able to get Kanda. Yes… that's it! Out of sight, out of mind! Soon, Kanda will be mine again! I ran off to see my brother thinking what I could do to make Allen expelled. Maybe him raping me….

"Earl! I'm bored can I go see Allen and Tyki? They seem to be having fun with their lovers and all." Road whined as she tugged the Earl's hand.

"No, you can't. I don't want you to mess with their lovers or torture them or else Allen will be really mad this time." The Earl said as he flipped to the next page of his document. Road nodded and preceded back to her room.

"What are you doing Moyashi?" Kanda asked as Allen started stripping.

"What you ask? Getting ready to have sex of course." Allen said as he untied his red ribbon and started stripping from his vest to his white shirt but before he could continue, Kanda grabbed his hand.

"Who are you?" Kanda asked in a serious tone.

"I'm Allen of course. What kind of stupid question is that?" Allen said calmly as he walked towards Kanda. Kanda continued to stare at him with what looked like doubt and suspicion while Allen sat of Kanda's lap with both of his legs at the side of Kanda's waist and hands wrapped around Kanda's neck before planting kisses on Kanda.

"Moyashi… the truth…NOW…." Kanda said in between breaths. Allen stopped what he was doing and sighed. He then used Kanda's lap as a pillow and closed his eyes before telling Kanda, "If I tell you, you must form a Blood Pact with me. You still want to know?" Allen said as he stared at Kanda. Kanda nodded his head.

"I have two personalities. One is where I am a vampire and remembers the terrible things that happened it is also referred to my black side but my white side is completely ignorant of the black side and only remembers things concerning our lover but only vaguely and is the main personality. The 'Black Allen' which I am called remembers that I kill, the missions working under the Earl or whom I call Adam and who killed our lover…Tyki…. my white side knew the truth of all this things but could not handle it and that was how the 'Black Allen' known as me was formed. When the 'White Allen' comes back, it will only remember what it wishes to remember but the 'Black Allen remembers everything. This is to protect 'Allen' ourselves and it's our only way." Allen then looked really miserable and tears were dripping down his chin. He then had a blank look but the tears flowing down his face indicated that he was still sad.

"Idiot… I don't care if you have two or four personalities. I accept all of you and anyway, a Moyashi is forever a Moyashi no matter how he acts." Kanda said as he smirked. Allen's eyes widened before softening again and he said, "I love you, Yuu". He then gave Kanda a kiss before he lost his vision.

_I felt something warm and it was beating steadily. Wait… it that supposed to happen? I remember going to the Dojo to meet Kanda and then I saw them kissing. I was shock and hurt since the thought that Kanda told me to go there was to see that scene was hard wrenching but the next I knew was that I blanked out. So how did I ended… more like where am I now? Now that I think about it but it feels oddly comfortable. I slowly opened my eyes and saw someone's chest in front of me. Wait… did I see a chest? My mind clicked and I wanted to run somewhere… ANYWHERE so that I could at least think where the hell I was but that person's hands were wrapped around my waist and he had an iron grip making me unable to escape from his clutches whoever he is…._

"Stop moving baka Moyashi! Calm down!" Kanda said as Allen started to move about.

"Huh? It's Yuu?" Allen said as he turned around and stopped moving but gave Kanda a puzzled face.

"Care to tell me how we ended in this situation?" Allen said as he started blushing.

"What?" Kanda asked but he looked at their position. Kanda's arms were around the Moyashi's waist and they were both close enough to feel each other breaths. They stared at each other and Kanda broke the silence.

"I love you, Allen" Kanda said and placed a chaste kiss on Allen's forehead causing him to blush.

**End**

Elena: Kyaa! Kanda confessed!

Kanda: Shut up! (Blushes)

Allen: I'm happy too!

Elena: Yay, and please review!


	11. Change

Elena: The Blood bond is happening!

Elvina: Didn't Kanda just confessed?

Allen: Why so soon?

Elena: It has to happen sooner or later, I just chose it now! Let's move on! (Jumps and begins typing in rapid speed)

Allen: She does not own D-Grey Man.

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

**Bold: Kanda's point of view**

Underline: Lenalee's point of view

**Bold & Underline: Lavi's point of view**

**Change**

_**Blood Bond, it is when a vampire fined his/her mate and forms a bond that is inseparable to each other. When one dies, the other dies but when formed with a pure-blood, the mate can live with the pure-blood for eternity and are like one mind.**_

"_What?" was all I said as I looked Kanda in the eyes? I couldn't believe what I just heard! He said he loved me and I couldn't help but blush as he kissed my forehead. I wondered what happened since I blanked out but I will think about it later. I stared at him and told him "I love you too, Yuu." I saw him smile smugly before kissing me in the lips. I opened my lips and he deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue in and exploring me only parting for air and locked eyes on me. He then hugged me and we stayed in that position until he got up and started dressing. Seeing my quizzical face, he told me that school was going to start and we should get ready. I smiled and followed him._

_We ate breakfast together and he held my hand. His hand was warm and big not what you expect from someone who had such a cold personality but then again, maybe it was just me seeing as I was a cold being and the warmth was just human…._

_I walked to school with Kanda feeling content until I saw Komui with his Komourin chasing me. Urg, not again… I pecked Kanda on the cheek telling him I have to run and dashed to another place in lightning speed. I reached the deserted forest and used my senses to detect if there were any presence near me beside that crazy machine. None…I used my blood and changed it to a form of a sword and slashed the robot into half. I then started heading back to school and hearing the school bell I decided I should just skip the first class seeing as I'll be late for that. I walked towards the rooftop trying to kill time there until I saw Tyki with a cigarette in his hand. He looked deep in thought that was unusual…._

"_Tyki" I called and he turned around. I looked into his eyes, something was…wrong._

"_Shonen, you're supposed to be in class." Tyki said as he turned back and gazed at the sky like it was something interesting. I looked at the direction he was looking at; it was just the regular blue sky and clouds blocking the sun._

"_What's wrong?" I asked worried. I put my hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort and stared at him. He sighed, not being able to escape my question and decided to answer it to enlighten me._

"_It's him…you know your friend, Lavi. That bunny does not seem keen too keen to my advances." Tyki looked troubled as he said that but then again, he didn't have this kind of trouble before seeing as whatever he wanted, he could get and got it he could. _

"_Hmm…I can't help you there." I replied. I knew that this was something I should not get involve in and knowing Tyki, he would get Lavi no matter what. I said a quick bye to Tyki who nodded in return and headed to my second class, History._

"Hey, Moyashi-chan! Where were you?" Lavi said as he took the seat beside Allen.

"Rooftop, was avoiding Komourins…." Allen said as he shrugged. Krory came in and the class started. There was a quiz which Allen and Lavi done with ease and class ended. They both walked to the cafeteria to find Lenalee sitting there glaring daggers at Allen. Allen stood uncomfortably at the queue and waited for his turn to order from Jerry.

"Soba and Green Tea" Kanda said as he stood there. **I saw the Moyashi fidgeting and looking uncomfortable but of Couse he would fell this way if someone was staring at him like that. Damn bitch… she waved at me gesturing me to sit down and I glared at her. The Moyashi ordered his long list of food and smiled at me telling me we should sit down. Talk about obvious… he sat down next to Lavi which was at the same table as Lenalee. I sat down and "Tch" and kept silent. Why does he want to get along with someone who clearly wants to harm him but If the Moyashi wants to get along with her, I won't stop him.**

"Yuu-chan! I'm going to borrow Moyashi today okay? Don't be jealous!" Lavi said cheerfully.

"Stop fucking calls me by my first name! You can't today or ever in fact borrow the Moyashi he's busy" Kanda barked as he hugged Allen protectively while Allen blushed.

"I'm ALLEN! And I'm not a property Bakanda!" Allen said as he was pissed off but he was still a bit happy that Kanda was protective.

"Clam down guys!" I said feeling irritated. I saw them all sat down and had the satisfaction of eating my lunch. For now I will stay low and be nice but Kanda will be mine soon… after all, Allen is going to be gone after my plan so all I need to do now is play nice. I hate to admit it but, Kanda has feeling for Allen so he would be depressed but with that I can comfort him and he'll realize that I'm the one for him!

"Lenalee, are you alright?" Allen asked. They three saw her laughing evilly and shuddered. Girls sure are scary…they thought.

Classes were usual and went past fast. Except Tyki flirting with Lavi who was always escaping and rejecting Tyki's advances and Allen and Kanda's relationship which broke lots of girls and guys hearts, but also Yaoi fans screaming with a passion every time they were together…literally….

Allen and Kanda who both managed to avoid Tyki and Lavi each went back to the dorms and into the room holding hands and Allen looked at Kanda seriously while they sat on Kanda's bed. Grey eyes looked at black eyes staring at each other….Allen soon broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Kanda, you sure you still want to do this?" Allen said as he sat down next to Kanda staring at him.

"I'm ready so stop worrying Moyashi." Kanda said as he held Allen's hand to assure him. Kanda tilted his head so that he could give Allen more access to his neck. Allen's eyes changed to crimson red and sank his lips into Kanda's neck tasting the sweet crimson liquid that flows down his neck and his heart pumping steadily from his chest. Allen then bit his arm and brought it to Kanda's mouth asking him to drink it. Kanda hazily drank the crimson liquid and looked at Allen.

**It burns…I am throbbing…I feel hot all over and my body craves for something. I closed my eyes but I could hear everything clearer than ever. The sound of the trees rustling, footsteps, and creatures of the night moving…never before have I heard it this clear….**

_I looked at Kanda as he blanked out. The change was starting…him becoming a vampire was going to become real now. He won't be like others who will be driven to insanity because of blood seeing as he can just drink mine but I haven discuss about his…occupation…. The Vampire Hunters are known to have an organisation known as the Vampire Hunter organisation/association. They have 'special' weapons to kill vampires and even though I know Kanda wouldn't hurt me with Mugen it doesn't mean that he would stop this…hunting…._

_I let Kanda have his sleep since a fledging needs one. He needs to undergo a change physically and later he would be thirsty. Guess I have to go hunting…ha-ha…what an irony! Asking him to stop hunting but I, myself also do hunting…holding that thought, I dashed towards the forest…._

**My breath was rapid and I felt parched but not for water…I knew that much. I saw the Moyashi looking at me but all I could really see was his neck and the blood pumping in it…wondering how it will taste like in my mouth that sweet nectar. As if he knew or maybe he did...the Moyashi smiled at me and tilted his head after he pulled his collar.**

"**Drink it, Yuu…" the Moyashi said. I grabbed the Moyashi and licked his neck. We then changed position…him below me and me on top of him while I licked and sank my teeth in his neck. His heart was pumping faster and a rush of memories flashed in front of me. I tasted the sweet and delicious blood that was flowing in the Moyashi. He moaned and stroke my hair reassuring me that it's going to be okay… we were going to be together forever and what was mine was his and what was his was mine. **

**I, feeling satisfied that my thirst was quenched lay beside the Moyashi and hugged him. He smiled at me and his lips kissed mine…I seek permission with my tongue to the access of his mouth which was granted and I explored his mouth tasting the exquisite taste that only he could provide. He moaned and told me we should precede which made me reluctantly part with his mouth and sat up straight. **

He could feel Allen's arms at his waist and his head shifted to rest on Kanda's chest but before Kanda said anything, Allen said "Why are you hesitating? You promised…do you not love me anymore? I need you…Yuu…more than you could imagine…. I want to hear your thought, connect with you and spend my immortality with you not seeing you die and having to find your reincarnation self.

"Moyashi, you will have to look into my past I can't handle that."

"I had a glimpse of it. I am strong Yuu, whenever you died, don't I always have to bear the pain of losing you? What could be worse than seeing your loves ones die and leaving you alone in this world?"

"…" Kanda then used a knife and cut his wrist as well as Allen's. Both human skins were in contact and there was a burning sensation.

"Allen Neah Walker, I accept you as my bond and the moment the tread which links us is cut off, so will my life. Do you accept me, Kanda Yuu as your bond?"

"Yes, I, Allen Neah Walker, accept Kanda Yuu as my bond and as my fate."

Right after they broke contact, ice ran through their veins sealing the deal that a blood bond was made.

"_Yuu… I love you…." I said as our arms and legs were tangled together and our eyes stared at each other. He didn't say anything but I knew that he loves me too by the way his cobalt eyes soften full with affection and he stroke my hair before he kissed me. _

"Kyaa! Is it me or did Kanda-sama became even more mesmerizing?" a random fan girl shouted.

"We all think so too! Aww… Allen-sama is here too! Look, their chatting, I never seen Kanda-sama so at ease!" another fan girl said.

"Kanda, are you alright?" Allen said

"Tch, I'm fine, you worry too much Baka Moyashi." Kanda said as they walked to school making Allen smile.

"Yo, Moyashi-chan! Yuu-chan! How are you guys doing?" Lavi said as he attempted to hug them both but missed.

"So mean!" Lavi said as he pouted.

"Stop calling me by my first name Baka Usagi!" Kanda said as he pointed Mugen towards Lavi who skilfully dodge and excused himself but not after giving a quick peck on the cheek to Allen.

"I'll kill him, sooner or later and make a rabbit stew." Kanda said as he sat down next to Allen who sighed and told him Lavi is not a rabbit.

"Allen Walker, the principal needs to see you please head towards the office." The announcer said. Allen then stood up after giving Kanda a reassuring look and left the Chemistry lab.

_I wonder what Komui wants with me…hopefully it's not about Lenalee or anything cause his really scary when it concerns his sister…._

_I knocked the door and went it. One word, Shock…his awake….not good I thought since he has such a serious look on his face…._

"_What is it Komui?" I asked as I swallowed a lump of my saliva._

"_Kanda is a vampire hunter…but judging from your reaction, I guess you already know." Komui told me as I nodded my head in confirmation._

"_Did you know he came here for a mission and being a student was just a cover?" he asked me. Mission? Was what I thought…but I gave him my poker face and told him to continue making him assume that I knew already._

"_His targeting a pure-blood, his targeting you, Allen…" Komui said as he stared at me. I stood there staring at him with my poker face… targeting me? Did Kanda not know I was a pure-blood or did he knew and tried to let my guard down? No…we made a blood-bond and furthermore, he loves me… I feel it…._

"_Lenalee…how is she?" I asked_

"_Sorry Allen, she's still upset about the things going on between you and Kanda…she even tried to persuade me to make you leave this school and said you rape her…." Komui said_

"_Is that why you send the Komourins after me? You know I don't have time for this crap…" I said in a low dangerous tone. I was pissed, this guy, I so want to kill him right now…._

"_She's my sister; of course I would trust her! Don't kill me…." Komui said as he shook his hands while I glared at him. I sighed and sat down on the chair opposite him before staring at him wondering what's happening._

"_Allen, the vampire hunters are in this town and since Kanda never completed his mission; their coming or maybe, they are already close to you…you must be careful." Komui said in a serious tone. _

"_It's not the first time my life is in danger, don't worry about it." I said and I smile at him before leaving the room. I'm worried about Kanda though…when people plan to assassinate me it was always me alone but Kanda is still a fledgling….I sighed; I really don't want him to get hurt…._

_Guess I'll have to tell him… "Lavi! Come to the music room after you dragged Kanda there." I told Lavi who gladly obliged._

_I sat at the music room wondering how to break the news…till I heard footsteps but they were not Kanda's or Lavi's._

"_Who are you?" I asked. The guy was clearly French with glasses and curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. _

"_My name's Tiedoll, a vampire hunter sent to kill you. May you rest in peace?" The guy said as he took out a Chisel?_

"_Old Man?" Kanda said. Wait, Kanda? Does he know that guy?_

"_Yuu-Kun my son!" Tiedoll said. Kanda is his son!_

**End**

Elena: Confusion! I introduced Tiedoll!

Allen: Wait, Tiedoll is his father? I didn't know that….

Elena: Kanda…you hurt Allen again…. (Gets a knife and speaks in a dangerous tone)

Kanda: Moyashi…sorry….

Elena: Yay, they made up! Please review!


	12. Doubt

Elena: Things are spicing up!

Allen: I don't think I like where this is heading….

Kanda: Che…as long as the Moyashi is not hurt I don't give a damn.

Ellen: Ha…ha…. (Nervous laughter) I do not own D-Grey Man and thanks for all your reviews!

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

**Bold: Kanda's point of view**

Underline: Lenalee's point of view

**Bold & Underline: Lavi's point of view**

**Doubt **

_**How do we know when to trust and when to doubt people? Some say just look at their actions while others just have this 'mechanism' where they think everybody has ulterior motives but better yet, we won't know if that persons intention is good or bad…but then again, the terms to define good or bad depends on each individual are different due to their upbringing and thus the word doubt emphasize the state in which the mind remains suspended between two contradictory propositions and being unable to assert to either of them.**_

"**Old man?" I said as we approached the music room where the Moyashi wanted to talk to us. He soon approached me and was about to embrace me saying "Yuu-Kun my son!" but I skilfully dodged it. The Moyashi just looked confused and troubled? I then noticed the withdrawn weapon of the sentimental fool's weapon but I saw the Moyashi's hand covered in blood before it quickly disappeared in a blink of an eye. I will wait till later to question him since now's not a good time.**

**We all sat down even that fool and the usagi was quiet which was very unusually and we could feel the tension in the air till he spoke.**

"I'm so happy that my son has grown up! Even though it's supposed to be our enemy, I trust my son's judgement." Tiedoll said as he smiled an assuring smile while looking at Allen.

**Moyashi looked at Tiedoll and smiled but I could see that it did not reach his eyes and he shook the old man's hand before sitting on my lap. This gesture ticked the usagi a bit but the sentimental fool looked at us happily which truthfully just gives me the creeps. I wanted to ask Moyashi to not sit on my lap since it was so embarrassing…I am not the type to give affections to my lover in the public but the Moyashi was otherwise…unless someone wants the Moyashi of course, since his mine. **

**The Moyashi stared at me with not grey and soft eyes but the colour of blood lust, the bright, crimsoned colour orbs stared at me and giving me the shivers. I asked them to give us a moment and since they never made eye contact with him, they never noticed and started going out but not before teasing us not to take such a long time and be gentle towards Allen. I shouted at them clearly embarrass and gave them the death glare that didn't seem to faze them. After they left, I slant my head to give the Moyashi better access to my neck ready for his next actions. His fangs pieced and punctured into my neck as he sucked blood out of my veins. The feeling was different…instead of the burning sensation I felt last time, this was filled with pleasure. The Moyashi did tell me this before where only the first time hurts but the other times this will just become one of the pleasures that we share.**

"**Yuu…I love you…." He then licked the remaining traces of blood from my neck before I healed. We shared a deep kiss and I was instantly granted access into his mouth where I took in the taste of his mouth that only he could provide. During our passionate kiss, I started unbuttoning his shirt while his hands were wrapped around his neck, he moaned in pleasure as I kissed and licked his neck but he stopped….**

"**Moyashi?" I called as he closed his eyes and stopped his movement. He then used his index finger and pressed it towards my lip asking me to be quiet. **

**He got off of my lap but he was different from usual, he still had crimsoned eyes and his blood was in the form of a sword as if this place was not safe and something was going to happen. That is when it clicked into my mind…the other Moyashi is standing here…they switched personalities somewhere in between but when, I did not notice. He was more vigilant, the type to doubt people and everything except me. Sometimes he appears and we share passionate nights together reaffirming our promise of being together. I cannot blame him as he was the one who knew all the dark secrets that was locked away in the Moyashi's mind including the fact that Tyki, his very close cousin, was actually the person to murder the past me. The White Allen as he called it is very different from this Allen almost the opposite. He was shyer when it comes to physical stuff and was very innocent. He has a very trusting nature and seems to **_protect_** people even a cat and loves to put himself in danger without knowing it. In short, he has a Martyr complex.**

"**Yuu, let's wait for your friends to stop ears dropping on us then we can discuss why I asked you guys here." After the Moyashi said that, he withdrawn his weapon and calmly sat beside me waiting for them to come. Not long after we said, both Lavi and Tiedoll came from the front door looking quite embarrass from being caught. Allen totally ignored it and waited for them to sit down but not before staring at the old man quite cautiously before he coughed to clear his throat and start the discussion. **

"The war is coming to its climax. The Earl has started moving and I'm afraid the hunter's organisation is not able to hold out until the finale." Allen said in a grave tone.

"What are you trying to say?" Tiedoll asked

"The vampires are going to win at this rate and I can't let it happen. Allen said in a calm tone.

"**Why Moyashi? Is it because I am a vampire hunter that you are on this side now? You do not need to and you know I'm together with you not to drag you into the hunter's side but because I love you…" I thought in my head. **_**"Kanda…I'll explain in a second so let's not talk to each other mentally for now." The Moyashi answered through our mental link**_

"How much do you guys know of the vampires?" Allen asked

"Vampires have three groups. The first group which is also the weakest is called Akuma. They are vampires that are born when people grieve, the Earl, with the family love one will make a deal where the Earl will bring back his/her love one and thus, a Akuma is born. They all have levels and the more they kill, they will be more powerful. The second group which is stronger than the Akuma are called Level E-A vampires. Level A is the most powerful vampire and Level E is the weakest. They are people who are turned into vampires by other vampires. They are rare since not many humans can survive from the changing of human to vampire and only the pure bloods that changed them can have a 100% success while other vampires only have a 50% in changing them but they will soon lose their senses and become crazy due to their blood thirsty nature. They can't involve like Akuma but instead it depends on the person who changes them. If it's a pure-blood, they will definitely become a level-A vampire and other vampires vary according to power but we don't know much about it. The last group is so few that we can count it. They are the pure-bloods and there are 14 of them but we do not know of their faces anything only the head that is the Earl." Tiedoll said

"Do you know about any motives then?" Allen said.

"We just kill the Akumas and Level E-A Vampires so that they don't harm anyone and we recruit people who have hunter's blood since the weapon choses you." Tiedoll said.

"Then you don't know the whole truth. What a bother. You guys fight all your life and save people but you don't even know why you just kill the vampires with idealistic ideals that when one vampire is gone, it will make the world a better place than it was there." Allen said as he slapped his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"What's the real reason then?" Tiedoll asked

"The War" Allen said as if that one word will explain everything. When he saw their dumbfounded face, he sighed.

"The Earl is planning a war where the vampire race will rule this world and he is planning a human extermination." Allen said. _I guess the news hit them hard. It's not easy learning how grave the situation you are in. If the hunters lost, humans will cease to exist._

"By the way, I'm joining the Hunter's Association for a while." Allen said grinning.

"WHAT!" They all said and thought the same think as they looked at the vampire. This is not going to go well….

**End**

Elena: You really did a number on them. Hahhaha

Allen: Yup! Please Review to find out what happens next.


	13. The Hunter's Association

Elena: Let's see how this turns out. Allen: How what turns out? Kanda: Moyashi, you seem to forget that you are going to join the Hunter's Association today. Allen: What! Nobody told me! Elena & Kanda: …. -_- Elena: Ahem! Anyway, back to topic, thanks for all your reviews and I do not own D-Grey Man.

_Italic: Allen's point of view _**Bold: Kanda's point of view**Underline: Lenalee's point of view**Bold & Underline: Lavi's point of view**

**The Hunter's Association**

_**The Hunter's Association is a secret organisation that specialises in having people known as Vampire Hunters to kill Vampires that gone berserk. It is said that the higher ups has other motives besides protecting humans from Vampires and that they are currently engaged in a war with the Vampire Council. It is still unproven and no evidence has been brought fourth so therefore, this fact shall remain as a theory that only the inside people will know of.**_

_Where am I? I wondered as I opened my eyes. Urg, my head is throbbing…I only remember being in the music room and being thirsty…._

"_Che, always making people worry, you're so troublesome Moyashi." I heard Kanda said. I smiled, I was really happy that he was concern. Even though he has this tough exterior, I knew he was beside me all along probably waiting for me to wake up._

"_How long have I been out?" I asked him. It was dark outside and the moonlight was seeping through the closed curtains in our room. Shadows were lurking around the corners of the room and the creaking of the door, rustling of the trees and the hooting of the owl indicated that it was clearly at night._

"_Clearly long enough for the day to pass." Kanda said. Even though the answer was vague, I didn't persuade for a more detailed answer anymore but instead, grabbed him by the arm and pushed him towards the bed. He landed on top of me, hands by the side of my head and legs were on each side of my waist. He was so close that I could feel his breath but I never noticed as I lost myself in looking at his deep, cobalt eyes that was staring at me as intently as I was staring at him._

"_Get up and shower, we're leaving this place." Kanda said. He got up from the bed and started packing while I went towards the bathroom. I texted Cross telling him I was going with my lover somewhere for a while and that he help me take care of the admin stuff concerning the school which he agreed seeing as he got more booze just by doing this for me. Ahh…I forgot to ask Kanda where we're going…I walked out of the bathroom holding that thought._

"_Kanda, where are we going?" I asked him. _

"_We are going to…BAKA MOYASHI! Why are you naked?" Kanda yelled as I stood there dumbfounded. Before I could comprehend what happened, I was pushed into the bathroom and Kanda was cursing in his native language. As I was leaning on the door, I looked at the mirror and I flushed in embarrassment. I was naked, went out of the bathroom and Kanda saw me…this is so embarrassing! As I was fretting about what just happened, I heard the door slammed shut…._

**Shit! My heart is still racing over what I saw just now. How pathetic…just seeing the Moyashi like that I almost thought my heart would stop. Just a second ago, I was wondering how to tell the Moyashi that he is going to join the Hunter's Association. The Moyashi now is clearly the White one and not the Black one. Even the other one just told me that if I told him to go the Moyashi would know what to do; I don't want him to get hurt or anything. Urg, he just had to tempt me with that innocent body of his and not have the sense of danger that I could pounce on him right there and then. Luckily, I pushed him back and got out of the room or even I don't know what I'll do to him….**

I was walking towards my brother's office to give him coffee but I ended up stopping just right in front of the door. I don't know why but after hearing someone else and not my brother speaking, I decided to hear the conversation. I opened the door slightly and saw a man with red hair like Lavi's but he had a mask that covered his hair and he was smoking. My brother looked serious so I know this was not one of the times where he jokes….

"That idiot is leaving so just pass me the documents so that he cans quite this school." Was what I heard the man said? I wonder who is not going to attend the school anymore…perhaps; this guy is one of the student's parent or guardian. I wanted to stop listening seeing as this should be just one of the cases where someone just need to withdraw from school and was about to announce my presence by knocking the door until…

"Why is Allen leaving? That is such a short notice…is he having issues with his roommate or something? Since Kanda is someone hard to get along with." Allen is leaving the school? Brilliant! He won't interrupt my love with Kanda anymore! We can love each other without him troubling us and hindering us of going out anymore. Just because he's a bit pretty doesn't mean Kanda will live him. He's so full of himself declaring Kanda's his! He clearly realizes that no matter what he did Kanda loves me so that's why he's leaving! Holding that thought, I skipped towards my room planning the dates that I and Kanda will go.

"How should I know? Just give me the documents so I can go already." Cross said as he grabbed the documents and left the room leaving a confused Komui.

**After some meditation, I was calmer and decided to head back to the room only finding the Moyashi lying on my bed staring at the celling. I knew exactly what he was thinking seeing as I can feel his emotions and read his mind through our mental connection. His confused about his memories….**

"**Moyashi…how are you?" I asked as I stroke his hair. He laid his head on my lap and kept quiet as he closed his eyes and slowly open them again.**

"**Yuu…I been having flashes of me but I don't remember having done it before. Some are too good to be true while others are….who am I? Am I still me when I can't control myself all the time? I'm already losing myself to my vampire instinct in the past and it did not end well but the unknown memories in my head that flashes through my mind whenever i close my eyes. I hate it…not knowing everything about me….what if I can't control myself? I don't want to hurt you…." The Moyashi said as he hugged his knees and cried. I hugged him and rub his back to comfort him. I felt awkward since I'm not use to touching people but I love the Moyashi so he's the only one I will comfort and love….**

"**Baka Moyashi! Stop thinking like that! I'm not some weak damsel in distress that needs saving and even if you're you or the person in your memories…I love all of you." It's embarrassing saying all these stuff out loud but I knew the Moyashi needed it as he cried out loud and clutched on my shirt. After he calmed down, he laid on the bed closing his eyes. I disposed my shirt and lay down next to him wrapping my hands on his waist and nuzzled on his neck. It was warm and comfortable and I soon fell asleep.**

"Moyashi…wake up…we have to leave soon. " Kanda said as he gently shook Allen before getting up.

"Mm…where? Good morning, Kanda." Allen said as he planted a good morning kiss on Kanda's forehead before stretching.

"We're going to the Hunter's Association and you're going to join them today." Kanda said as he went towards the bathroom.

_I'm going to join the Hunter's Association? Oh…I don't mind since Kanda wants me to but why? I'm going to ask him later…Kanda, hasn't seen my arm yet or has he? He never talked about it before…. "Moyashi? Aren't you going to get ready? We're leaving soon." I heard Kanda said. I snapped out of my trance and nodded my head. _

"_Baka…why are you crying?" Kanda asked me. I'm crying? I touched my cheeks…they are indeed wet but why? Do I feel sad? If so why? What is there to feel sad about?_

**I could sense it…he's confused right now. He didn't even know he was crying until I told him. I wiped away his tears with my fingers and gave him a kiss. It soon turned into a passionate one as I pushed my tongue in and tasted him. I planted kisses on his face and went down to his neck. I started unbuttoning his shirt and we landed on the bed as I kissed his chest but we were soon interrupted by a stupid phone ringing. Che, the Moyashi then gave me an apologetic smile before answering the phone seeing as I was pissed off from getting interfered. **

"Moyashi-Chan! Are you ready to go to the Hunter's Association?" Lavi asked as packed his luggage.

"My name is Allen! And I'm going with Kanda but I'll ask him later regarding this detail. Bye!" Allen said as he shut the phone.

"_Kanda, do you know about my arm?" I asked him. He nodded his head and called me an idiot fretting over this stuff. "Do you know that my arm is my hunter's weapon I wonder?" He nodded again. "Hmm…'he' told you?" I asked._

_Kanda looked shocked for a moment but in a flash, he changed back to his calm demeanour and asked "You know about the other you? Or are you the other you right now?" _

"_I'm the White Allen now. Kanda…you love me right?" I asked. I don't know but even though I knew that he feels the same as me, I can't help but ask the same question over and over again like I wanted a different answer…._

"Moyashi…it's something else, isn't it? You're not reaffirming our love or have any doubts in it so what is it? You're hiding something…." Kanda said as he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms as he stared at Allen.

"Yuu…I'm scared…someone is coming for you and I don't want you to get taken away from me again. That's one of the reasons why I'm joining the Hunter's Association." Allen said as he hugged Kanda.

"Baka, I'm more worried about you than me now since you betrayed the Earl, wouldn't you get targeted?" Kanda said as he returned the hug.

"**Yuu-chan! Moyashi-chan! What took you guys so long! Did Yuu-chan decided to go second round after our phone call and that's why Moyashi is in your arms right now?" I said as I saw Kanda carrying their suitcases and Allen like a sacked of rice.**

"**Baka Usagi quit calling me by my first name!" Kanda said as Allen blushed. I tried to hug them both but they were mean and dodged making me pout telling them how mean they were to their best friend while Kanda objected to it while Allen just laughed. **

"**Mister Tiedoll is driving us there so let's hurry." Allen said. I was worried…he looked paler than usual and even though I'm a bookman just recording the war, I can't help but worry about him.**

"**Lavi, why are you still standing there?" I heard Allen said. I guess I better stop thinking about it for now… I grinned and walked with them to Tiedoll's car. "Lavi…." I heard someone say but the question is who? I turned behind and saw Tyki staring at us through a transparent window. He was smiling sadly and waving at me. Why did he make that face? Why does my heart hurt just seeing his expression? I could not figure it out as Allen then interrupted my train of thoughts by telling me I should get in the car. I opened the door but I could not resist and looked at the window where Tyki was standing only to see there was no one….**

"**Baka Usagi! Quit spacing out and get in the car!" Kanda barked. I then reverted back to teasing Kanda and decided that I was imagining things just now. I guess I'm still sleepy…I gave a reassuring smile to Allen as he looked worriedly at me. He is still as perceptive as ever but he's not a pure-blood for nothing.**

**What is the Baka Usagi? He's not a vampire right?**_** Kanda, Lavi's a bookman.**_** What is a Bookman? **_**They are an organisation that records history. They side with no one, the neutral side. They are the observers so even though he pisses you off, don't kill him okay? **_**Fine, but that doesn't mean I will get along with him.**_** You get along with nobody….**_**Except you, you Baka Moyashi. **_**Hmm…that's true.**_

"We reached. We have to walk from here. This pathway will lead us directly towards the Hunter's Association Headquarters." Teidoll said as he pointed towards a pathway.

_As we were walking, there were trees everywhere. I'm guessing that they put some sort of charm so that only they could see the building seeing as Tiedoll mumbled something before this huge castle appeared. It's old…I can tell by the cracks of the wall and the music of the castle. The music that only I can hear…sorrow but there is also happiness? _

**Moyashi…are you ready? We reached already.**_** I'm ready….I sealed my vampire's powers so that the guard won't detect it.**_** I'm going with you to see the higher ups.**_** Okay, you worry too much…BaKanda.**_** Che, you and your ego.**_** You're the only person that can't say that.**_

"The guard will check better you're safe to go in." Tiedoll said. The guard was a huge statue and checked everyone scanning with its eyes.

_I was shocked when the statue said I was cursed. Kanda quickly dismissed it by saying it said the same thing to him too and they let us in. Tiedoll was saying how cute and grown up his son was while Lavi was being his carefree self. They both bid us farewell and Kanda took me to the supervisor saying that I should be prepared seeing as the higher ups were bastard that kills off anyone who threatens them regardless of them being allies or not but the supervisor was a sentimental fool. I laughed, it was probably the way Kanda's way of saying that the supervisor was a nice guy but the higher ups were dangerous._

"Hey Allen, nice to see you again." Komui said as he drank his coffee.

"KOMUI! What are you doing here?" Allen exclaimed

"What am I doing here? I'm the supervisor here of course!" Komui proudly said.

"Kanda, did you know…?" Allen asked.

"I haven told you before?" Kanda said as he smirked. Komui and Kanda laughed leaving a very confused Moyashi.

**End**

Elena: That was epic!

Allen: I think I'm going to just rest for a while….

Kanda: Che, I already told you to be prepared.

Elena: I don't think that warning was enough…anyway, please Review!


	14. Revelation

Elena: I don't think the starting with conversation thing is working anymore….

Allen: Why is that?

Elena: Currently having writer's block and I don't know better I should add lemon or not. It's annoying -_-

Kanda: Just get over it.

Elena: Easy for you to say….

Allen: Thanks for reviewing and Elena does not own D Grey Man. (Sweat drops)

Warning: It's rated T for Kanda's mouth I guess?

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

**Bold: Kanda's point of view**

Underline: Lenalee's point of view

**Bold & Underline: Lavi's point of view**

**Revelation**

"Look! Kanda-sama is actually with someone. How unusual!"

"You think the boy will be okay? Hope he won't die or anything…."

"Yuu Kanda that antisocial freak is with someone? No way! You must be mistaken. Everyone is a pest to him maybe this boy is a new hunter. Yes, that's probably it and the supervisor dumped the boy to Kanda."

"That boy is so cute!"

"Shut up, I can hear you guys you know." Kanda said as he was walking down the hall.

"Aww! Don't be like that Yuu-chan! It's because you always act so mean that the other view you like that." Lavi said

"Don't call me by my first name and I can act however I want. Why should I please other people? It's none of my business what other people thinks." Kanda said as they walked towards their own rooms.

"BaKanda! Of course you have to get along with people. When you have mission, don't you need to corporate with them.

"Che, Don't blame me when someone hurts you." Kanda said as he crossed his arms.

"It's okay if they do that. I heal fast." Allen said

"Che. You and your damn Martyr complex" Kanda grumbled

"Where are we going?" Allen asked as he strode side by side Kanda.

"We are going to see Hevlaska." Kanda said as he pushed opened another door to reveal a staircase and they started going down.

"Who is she? That's, if she is a she…." Allen asked.

"Don't fret Moyashi-chan! If you're scared I can always protect you." Lavi said

"Okay, I'll use you as a shield then." Allen said while smiling innocently while Kanda smirked.

"Aww, don't be mean but I'll forgive you since you're so cute." Lavi sang.

"I feel violated for some reason…." Allen said

"You'll think?" Kanda commented. They reached their destination and saw a green figure? (Seriously I don't know how to describe her. -_-) with tentacles that picked Allen us as she greeted them.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you so calm down." Hevlaska said as she pressed Allen's forehead against him. Allen stopped struggling seeing as he was getting nowhere from doing that but he felt like her tentacles were touching all over his body making him feel uncomfortable.

"20%, 45%, 60%, 83%...he's sync rate is 83%" Hevlaska said as she put him down much to Allen's relief.

"You will become the 'Destroyer of Time' in the future." Hevlaska said.

"Well, you don't get that everyday right? That was Hevlaska's premonition and it's always been very accurate." Komui said as he clapped his hands.

"Let's go back to my office for a while and I will answer all you questions. Is that okay?" Komui asked. Allen nodded and they proceeded to Komui's office. While walking there from the hallway, Lavi said goodbye since he was needed in the library and left.

When the door was open, there were stacks of paper everywhere even covering the desk and chair or more like, Allen only knew there was desk and chair there when Komui swept the papers away scattering the papers everywhere in the room. He sweat dropped after seeing such a messy place but Kanda's calm demeanour tells him that this is a normal occurrence.

"Allen, how much do you know about here already." Komui asked.

"Umm…I just know you 'take care' of vampires when they go berserk and that only Vampire Hunters have the weapon to do that?" Allen said in a questioning tone.

"Innocence is the only power that can kill Vampires but they also cause phenomenal things to happen when without a wielder. The vampires are trying to retrieve them to break them but only the pure bloods can do that so the lower rank vampires search around the world for it like us. Since it causes strange occurrences, we usually sent a finder there and if it is confirmed that innocence is there, we will then sent the Vampire Hunters to retrieve it. We are currently in a war with someone called the Millennium Earl…" as Komui continued explaining, Allen sat there listening intently while Kanda leaned on a wall with his arms crossed and his infamous scowl in place.

"Ni-san coffee." Lenalee said as she walked in.

"Oh! My sweet Lenalee!" As Komui continued his ranting making Lenalee terribly embarrassed, she noticed that Allen was there. He gave her a weak smile as she glared at him but the glare soon turned into a smile and just then, Lavi kicked the door opening screaming Yuu-chan. This made everyone sweat dropped.Lenalee finally snapped and kicked her brother telling him to actually do his job or no more coffee which in turn made Komui whined about how his sister did not love him anymore.

"Ahem! Kanda, please show Allen to his room since it's just right next to yours." Komui said.

"I'm having my own room?" Allen asked

"No shit Sherlock." Kanda said

"I don't need it. Heck, I probably will just end up not using it at all." Allen commented

"Why is that?" Komui asked

"I'm sleeping with Yuu of course." Allen said like it was the most common thing in the world. The only word that can describe how the three people feeling in the room was SHOCKED. Allen cocked his head and put his finger on his lip giving a questioning look as he saw them gaped their mouths.

"Did I say something wrong?" Allen said as he looked at Kanda. Kanda sighed and raised one of his eyebrows clearly giving the message "You think?"

"Che. How long are you guys going to stare? I'm taking the Moyashi then." Kanda said as he grabbed Allen's hand and walked out.

"What just happened?"Komui asked

"I don't know…." Lavi said

"And you guys are the geniuses." Lenalee commented as she rolled her eyes.

_**(Back to Allen & Kanda)**_

"Yuu! It hurts stop grabbing me!" Allen said as Kanda dragged him to his room.

"Moyashi what the fuck were you thinking! Saying that in front of them." Kanda said as he glared at everyone who passed by clearly shocked to see Kanda touching someone daring anyone to comment.

"Saying what?" Allen asked which just made Kanda cursed as he kicked opened the door and slammed it after throwing Allen on the bed.

"You're sleeping with me." Kanda growled.

"I seriously don't know what is wrong with that…Oh…that's embarrassing…." Allen said as his face turned scarlet.

"Che. All you can say was it was embarrassing? Fuck Moyashi! You're dumber than you look and that's saying a lot already." Kanda retorted.

"Hey now, that's just plain rude. Besides, if you want to do it you do not need to yell like that. I will gladly let you fuck me." Allen said as he wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck. This time, it was Kanda that was embarrassed and he was murmuring how it even led to this while Allen just smirked.

"Anyway, how is Komui the principal of the school and the supervisor here? He does know that I'm a vampire you know. He even warned me telling me that a vampire hunter is coming so why is he keeping quiet?" Allen asked leaning on Kanda's chest while Kanda put his chin on Allen's head and draped his hands on Allen's waist.

"Don't know…I don't care about shit like that but he probably isn't going back there anymore that's for sure." Kanda said.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"No more shit happens there." Kanda answered.

"Hmm…that was vague." Allen commented as Kanda's rolled his eyes. Their conversation was interrupted seeing as there was a knock on the door.

"Allen, can I speak to you? It will only take a moment." Lenalee asked. Allen looked at Kanda for a moment and then got up.

"What does that bitch want?" Kanda said turning grouchy again and crossed his arms while leaning on the bead frame. Allen just shrugged and opened the door greeting Lenalee with a smile.

"How may I help you Lenalee?" Allen said while closing the door behind him.

"Um…can we speak in a more private place?" Lenalee said twirling her hair put of nervousness. Allen just smiled an assuring smile and nodded which made Lenalee heaved a sigh of relief.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Allen asked as he sat down on a chair. It was his room according to Lenalee not that he needs it but if he repeats I'm sleeping with Yuu again he knows he could very well just embarrass Kanda again. Even though it's cute how Kanda reacts like that, let's just not bring the joke too far.

"I'm sorry" Lenalee apologize

"For what?" Allen asked feeling very confused.

"For being mean to you during school." Lenalee explained. Seeing Allen's assuring smile encouraged her to continue.

"Well, I like Kanda as you seen…I'm pretty confident that I could get him and we were on a mission together but he started acting weird you see…." Lenalee said playing with her thumbs now and glanced at Allen from time to time but Allen always looked at her passively and just rested his chin on his hand that was clenched into a fist supporting him as he leaned on it.

"Continue…." He said

"You appeared and Kanda started talking a lot more but it was all about how much he hated you, how annoying you are and such. I never seen he talks so passionately about anything before but I never thought about anything since it was all how he hates you but it all changed when you disappeared. Kanda clearly did nothing. He skips class and his attitude was colder like he was a kicked puppy I asked him out on a date and he agreed. At first, I was happy but when I spent time with him and everything. I just knew his heart wasn't there but he tried to make me happy because he was a gentleman! I could not let him go blinded but my own love for him. I'm so sorry Allen for hurting you and Kanda. Will you forgive me?" Lenalee said as she looked down ashamed of her actions and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll forgive you. Just stop crying alright? "Allen said as he stood up and gave Lenalee a comforting smile before getting up.

"Let's try this all over again. My name is Allen Walker will you be my friend?" Allen said as he reached out his hand waiting for her to take it.

"My name is Lenalee Lee. Of course I will be you friend!" Lenalee said as she took his hand and them handshake it breaking into fits of laughter.

"Kanda? I'm back." Allen said while Kanda was meditating. Kanda opened his eyes but it was not the usual combat eyes but the crimsoned red that was lusting for blood.

"Oh, you're hungry. Come here and 'eat' me." Allen said as he patted the seat beside him on the bed.

"Che, only you can pull that off without it sounding wrong." Kanda said and smirked when Allen turned scarlet. He stood up and walked towards Allen dare I say seductively? He crawled on to the bed and pushed Allen down locking his lips with his lover. It was tender, passionate and warm. Kanda nibbled Allen's bottom lip making Allen open his mouth and Kanda brushed his tongue his tongue against Allen deepening the kiss. Allen brushed a few strands of Kanda's hair while Kanda held Allen's head pulling him even closer. They broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva when they parted. Kanda then started untying Allen's red ribbon followed by his vest and then his white collared shirt. Kanda left a trail of kisses from his mouth to his neck before licking it making Allen moaned.

"Yuu…drink…." Allen said as he hugged Kanda pulling him closer. Kanda licked on Allen's neck one more time before piercing his fangs into Allen's neck. As he drank the sweet nectar, some of Allen's memories flowed through it giving him some flashes of Allen's past as he continued drinking. After curing his thirst, he licked the remaining blood that was coming out of the two punctured holes before it healed and lay down next to the Moyashi pulling him into an embrace.

"Yuu…I love you." Allen said leaning on Kanda's chest.

"Yuu, I'll tell you something but you must not be angry okay?" Allen said closing his eyes and starting to breathe lightly. Kanda's hands were circling Allen's waist as they snuggled together. It was comfortable for them and it was purely affectionate with no hint of sexual desire in it.

"Hmm…I'll not get angry." Kanda said as he rested his head on Allen's head while Allen was leaning on his chest.

"I can't stay forever…you know the other me right? There is someone worse who will overtake me in the future but I can't say when." Allen said hugging Kanda tightly.

"Moyashi…I don't care how many personalities you have, I love you." Kanda said. They closed their eyes waiting for the night to envelop them.

_Yuu…if 'he' overtook me, I won't exist anymore….he's going to kill 'me' and you since I love you….please don't hate me when you find out but I don't have much time. I thought as I looked at Yuu's calm face and soon fell into a dreamless sleep…._

**End**

Elena: Aww, I dare say that was a good fluff.

Allen: Is it me or have I been confessing a lot.

Kanda: That just shows how much you love me. (Smirks)

Elena: Cute guys just cute. Please review!


	15. Unexpected

Well, this is when Allen has been in the Hunter's Association for 3 months already. I skip time seeing as I want the plot to move faster. Thank you for all your reviews and favourites!

Do you see Yullen in it? No, so yeah I do not own D Grey Man.

**Unexpected**

"Moyashi…it's time to wake up." Kanda said as he shook Allen gently.

"Yuu…five more minutes." Allen said as he nuzzled the pillow going back to sleep. Kanda sighed and threw the blanket off the bed making Allen squirm due to having no clothes own.

"Yuu!" Allen shouted as he grabbed the blanket to cover himself while Kanda just smirked.

"I told you to wake up. Get ready Komui wants to see us for a mission I'm using the shower first." Kanda said as he went in to the shower leaving Allen in his dazed state on the bed.

_Damn, why can't Kanda be gentler yesterday? I know I have not seen him for two weeks due to his mission but that does not mean he needs to fuck me senseless! But I guess I played a part in it as well….I can't believe it's been three months since I was here. I went to some missions and even recruited some hunters like Miranda and Krory. They have interesting personalities I guess? Yuu has been with me except for times we have missions but we will always make up for it in many ways I mused. I laughed thinking about the Order's reaction. From what I infer, Yuu was very stoic and cold to everyone before I met him. I guess that day was eventful?_

_**Flashback:**_

"_Moyashi, wake up…let's eat before we go and train. You're first mission will be with me next week according to that sister complex." Kanda whispered in to my ear before giving me a peck on the forehead._

"_Mmm…shower together?" I asked innocently cocking my head to the side and he begun to twitch his right cheek before sighing and saying fine. He lifted me bridal style making me laugh as he blushed and telling me shut up. It sounded less menacing than when I met him so I knew he was just embarrass. He's so cute!_

_We went towards the cafeteria where I learned that Jerry the cook can cook the most amazing dishes and that's saying a lot since I used to travel around the world and managed to try lots of food. I gave him my order and took it to the table while Kanda just ordered the usual, Soba and Green Tea. Everyone was gaping as I gobbled down my food. I didn't understand though but Kanda said my weapon was a Parasite- type that will consume my energy and that's why I eat a lot. The tray was filled with food enough for twenty grown up men._

"_Moyashi, you got rice on your mouth." I heard Kanda say as I was eating._

"_Where?" I asked licking my lips trying to find the grain of rice._

"_Here." Kanda said as he removed the grain of rice and put it in to his mouth causing me to blush. That's went the whole cafeteria went silent. The only way I can describe it was awkward I guess? Well, according to Lavi it was. He said since I've been living in isolation and had limited knowledge of human behaviour I wouldn't notice._

_I thanked Kanda and we both continued eating. For some reason that I did not know, people were all staring at us while I was asking Kanda more about Hunters while we were heading towards the training room. Kanda started growling for some reason and the next thing I knew was he gave me a passionate kiss which I happily responded before hugging me protectively and mouthing something that I could not see as it was not in my field of vision but everyone suddenly looked…um…how do I say this? Dread or fear I guess? They just looked awfully pale like they saw I ghost and Lavi laughed saying I won't get it which I shrugged in response._

"_Yuu, aren't we going to the training room?" I asked which he nodded in respond and grabbed my hand dragging me there. Kanda and I trained in hand to hand combat, one thing that never even cross my mind to happen happened. A robot crashed in to the training room wanting to eliminate us? Well, that's what it said and Kanda used Mugen to slice it in to half before checking if I was alright which I nodded but asked him to explain about the robot. He sighed and said one word. "Komui"_

_I sighed; he wasn't my principal for nothing but to think that his sister complex will even extent to eliminating men just so she can't date anyone? That guy had issues I swear. I shook my head and we continued training in another room seeing as this one was unusable. _

"Moyashi, your turn to shower." Kanda said as he came out of the bathroom already changed. Allen smile and gave him a good morning kiss before going in to the bathroom.

_While showering, I kept thinking what I was doing here…the Earl has officially recognize me as an enemy, at lease before 'he' shows up but going against them is going to be tough I guess. Whenever Tyki shows up we will just play poker seeing as we don't want to fight each other and I think he likes that bunny as he calls it saying it was impossible to get him or something like that….I can't believe it's been three months since I joined the order. It seems like just yesterday that Komui surprised me being the head supervisor here. Time sure passes quickly my first mission, training with Yuu and him always trying to decapitate Lavi while Komui goes on rampage with killing everyman in the order so that they won't touch his cute little sister. I turned off the tap and wrapped a towel securing it on my waist while using another towel to dry my hair._

"Moyashi, are you ready?" Kanda asked as he opened the door only to see a dumbfounded Allen just out from the shower with water trickling and dripping down from his hair and a towel on his waist. It just screamed Sexy all over it.

"Yuu? Wait for a while I'm going to change and then we can…Yuu? Are you okay? S-stop looking like you wants to eat me up please." Allen deadpan.

"Moyashi…"Kanda purred as he walked to Allen and started planting kisses all over Allen's chest and face.

"Mmm…Yuu S-stop it…D-didn't W-we just do i-it yes...Ah…Y-yesterday?" Allen said stuttering.

"I can't get enough of you, Moyashi…." Kanda said as he begun leading his Moyashi to the bed.

"Yuu-chan! You and Moyashi stop having sex we need to go on the mission now and I don't want our little Moyashi to have a back ached during the rest of the train ride!" Lavi said pounding on the door making Kanda groaned and was cursing about the Baka Usagi interrupting them.

"Moyashi, get changed." Kanda said getting up from the bed and sitting down on the chair. Allen sighed and dressed and both headed towards Komui's office.

"Allen and Kanda please sit down so I can brief you on the next mission." Komui said when Allen opened the door. Allen sat down on the couch beside Lenalee while Kanda leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. Lavi just stood beside the couch.

"This mission is to find General Cross. It is said that he's in Japan right now so I want Lenalee, Allen and Lavi to head there." Komui said in a very serious tone.

"Cross? What do you need him for? I might have misheard but you never mentioned Kanda?" Allen asked in a surprise tone.

"Kanda is going to find General Tiedoll since he is under him and Cross is a general but we need all the generals to gather here since the Noahs are making a move starting by targeting the most powerful hunters first which is the generals. These are the flies regarding the details of the mission." Komui said as he passed them the files.

"Allen? Do you have any ideal where Cross is? Japan is a very big place after all." Komui asked.

"Um…I only talked to him sometimes since he IS my friend but I don't think we need to worry about that since Timcampy can lead us to where he is." Allen replied

"Good, you will all leave in two hours' time and you're dismissed." Komui said as he made the shooing gesture with his hand.

"Moyashi?" Kanda questioned seeing Allen's troubled face. He then hugged Allen protectively but Allen just smiled and shook his head while he gently pushed Kanda away before walking towards their room and Kanda following behind him closely.

"Kanda, take these with you." Allen said as he gave three veils filled with crimsoned liquid in it.

"Moyashi? Is that your blood in those bottles?" Kanda asked.

"It's in case you feel thirsty again and I'm not Cross's friend for nothing. When he wants to be found it's easy but once he hides…it's like he vanished in to thin air. I hate to say this but Japan is already controlled by vampires so being a hunter and going there is suicidal actually." Allen said as he placed the bottles in to Kanda's trunk before shutting it.

"Explain Moyashi!" Kanda growled as he pulled Allen in to an embrace.

"Calm down Yuu. Japan is now full of vampires and high level Akumas. The Ark is also there but Cross happens to be there too. If I recall, Cross said something about his next mission was to destroy something in the Ark an egg? Urg, I can't seem to remember the details. Anyway, if I help Cross with his mission I am positive that Cross will come with me back to the headquarters." Allen explained sitting down on the bed.

"You better be alright Moyashi. Wait, don't you need my blood too?" Kanda's tone changed from a warning to that of confusion making Allen chuckle.

"In fact, I need it now." Allen purred as he draped his hands on Kanda's neck closing their distance before placing a chaste kiss on Kanda's lips. Kanda enveloped his arms around Allen's waist while Allen licked his neck and started kissing it.

"Moyashi…I'm going to miss you but don't be impulsive okay? Promise me you be safe after this." Kanda said breathlessly as Allen pierced his fangs in to Kanda's neck and drank. After Allen pulled away, he smiled and said "I promise I will be safe after this. I hope to see you soon Yuu." They both shared another fervent kiss before picking their suite cases and leaving to their respective destinations.

"Allen-Kun! Over here!" Lenalee said waving her hand as Allen approached the two hunters. Allen smiled and the three hunters boarded the train.

"So Allen, what is General Cross like?" Lenalee asked curiously. They were in the first class compartment and only three of them were inside. It was one of the privileges of being a hunter, riding first class and going to the best hotels available.

"Ya! Tell us how he's like! I'm curious." Lavi said leaning on his seat while Lenalee stared at Allen with curiosity plastered all on her face.

"He's a womaniser, has this rule where if you're pretty you can stay next to me but if you're not, get out of my sight and um…what else? Ah! He drinks way too much and loves to dump debts on people. In short, he's just a bastard." Allen said smiling sweetly.

"Um…Moyashi chan, there's a dark aura emitting from you and it's g-getting kind of s-scary." Lavi said nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Allen asked innocently as he cocked his head one side making him look cute. Lavi just looked confused and thought maybe it was his imagination but then again…when they were with Krory and Allen was playing poker it happened….Lavi named it the Black Allen and decided to leave it as that. "Maybe Kanda doesn't know his lover has this side." Lavi thought as he stared at Allen who was currently content eating everything from the cart. That was when both Lavi and Lenalee decided do not ask Allen about General Cross unless it's essential.

_**Kanda**_

"Kanda you arrived." Marie said as Kanda grunted in confirmation before both headed to Paris.

"I heard you have a lover? Allen was it?" Marie said and chuckled when Kanda asked him to shut up knowing he was embarrassed.

"We're meeting Daisaya in Paris seeing as he is completing a mission there before going to Venice to see General Tiedoll." Marie explained. They both sat in comfortable silence in the train.

"Kanda! How I miss you my bro!" Daisaya said as he playfully slanged his arm around Kanda.

"Remove your hand or I'll help you." Kanda growled as he draws out Mugen.

"Woah! You got to chill man! Still as uptight as ever aren't you?" Daisaya said as he quickly removed his arm from Kanda.

"Che, good choice." Kanda said as he put Mugen back in to the sheath and the three hunters went back in to the train compartment.

"So, I heard from the old man that you have a lover now? It is so hard to imagine you having a lover out of all people seeing that you always threated everyone coldly." Daisaya teased.

"Please stop teasing him Daisaya. Are you trying to get killed? Kanda, control yourself we have a mission and what would master Tiedoll said if he finds Daisaya injured and it's you who caused it? He would throw a fit about how he never teaches his son properly. I'm sure you don't want to hear that." Marie said calmly.

"Che" Kanda said as he sat down and Daisaya flashed him a winning smile. "I wonder how is Moyashi doing." Kanda thought as his mind drifted to thought of _his_ Moyashi.

"Dear passengers, we have arrived at Venice please proceed to the exit if you're stop is here." The announcer said. The three of them stood up and walked down a pathway leading to rows of cherry blossoms.

"Che, that old geezer is so troublesome. He's gone to Japan. Only cherry blossoms are from there. It's a clue for to find him there." Kanda said and the three hunters went in to town.

"We're staying here for the night and tomorrow then we head out to where Tiedoll is." Marie said. Both hunters nodded their head in agreement.

"Kanda, where are you going? That is not the way to your room." Marie asked as Kanda was walking away.

"Can't I make a phone call?" Kanda asked as he went down making Marie chuckled.

"Was it just me or did Kanda like blushed!" Daisaya exclaimed. Marie nodded making Daisaya gaped and decided to creep down to eardrop.

"Moyashi…how's your mission?" Kanda asked

"Hmm? I'm in China right now! It's so exciting since the last time I been to China, there was still an emperor and stuff. It changed so much. In just three day we will be taking a boat to Japan but until then, we can go sightseeing. What about you Kanda?" Allen talked excitedly and then asked.

"I'm also going to Japan maybe we will meet there but there is no guarantee." Kanda said.

"I love you Kanda. I need to go now since Lavi is calling me. Be safe Yuu" Allen said

"Che, I should be saying that to you baka Moyashi. I love you too." Kanda whispered the last words making Allen chuckle. They both hang up making Kanda sighed. He knew he will miss _his_ Moyashi but he didn't know it would be this much. He snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed a presence. He quickly draws out Mugen and pointed it to the stranger.

"Whoa, K-Kanda it's j-just me so put Mugen away!" Daisaya said while shaking his hands in protest that he was not an enemy.

"Che, watch what you're doing next time. Ears dropping are a bad habit if I catch you doing that again, let's just say you won't have any ears to do it anymore." Kanda said as he smirked giving Daisaya the shudders.

"How could he turn from affectionate to being scary in a split second?" Daisaya thought as he headed back to his own room.

_**Allen**_

"How was your lover?" Lavi asked teasingly.

"He's fine. He said he's going to Japan too and maybe we might see each other if we are lucky." Allen said happily as they were walking down rows of food stalls. "Isn't this the part where people blush from embarrassment?" Lavi sweat dropped as he thought about it while Lenalee just giggled.

"Suman! Is that you?" Lenalee asked as she started to happily chat with him.

"Suman is one of the hunters." Lavi explained seeing Allen's confused face. Allen nodded in understanding before shaking Suman's hand.

"My name is Allen Walker a hunter like you. Please to meet you." Allen said while they shook hands. Suman also greeted him and that was how Allen spends his days. I've been sightseeing, eating and even recruited a new hunter who could see the future. I wonder how Kanda is doing.

"Allen, quit day dreaming we have to go on the boat and head to Japan now." Lavi said and Allen nodded in affirmation before heading there. As the boat sailed away from China, Allen sat peacefully on a chair in his room. Lavi was reading a book while Lenalee was on the deck admiring the starts since it was night time.

"Allen! Lavi! Come up to the deck at once!" Lenalee shouted. Allen and Lavi quickly came up only to see lots of Akumas the lowest form a vampire can take flying past them to China where a big white light was.

"Suman and the other hunters are in danger! Let's go help them." Lenalee said as she activated her hunter's weapon dark boots.

"I'll go with you Lenalee and the rest stay here and protect the ship." Allen said as he and Lenalee went towards the bright light.

"There they go. Guess it's our job then." Lavi said activating his weapon.

_**Kanda**_

"There you are old men. You really love to give us trouble." Kanda said

"Ah! If it isn't my son! Yuu-Chan how have you been doing with your lover? You're all grown up now I'm so proud of my son!" Tiedoll said as he animatedly cried.

"I'M NOT YOUR SON! Che, how many times must I tell you that?" Kanda said but you could see a tint a pink dusted over his cheeks if you stared hard enough. They three laughed thinking how 'cute' Kanda is right now. Even though they never seen Allen except Tiedoll before, they decoded they like this guy for making a stoic guy like Kanda become more warmth.

"We're heading back to town to rest for the night and tomorrow we'll start travelling back to headquarters." Tiedoll said and the hunters followed him behind.

"Aww! Yuu-Chan is so sweet the moment we found a place to stay, you decided to check on your lover." Tiedoll said

"Che, stop doing that old men" Kanda said as he inserted his golem to connect with Allen's only to find it disconnected. "That's weird" Kanda thought. He couldn't use the cell phone seeing as when you're a hunter they gave you the golem for a reason.

"He then connected it with Lavi's only to hear the usagi's false cheerful voice." Hey Yuu-Chan it's so rare that you will call me. What's up?"

"What happened?" Kanda barked

"Guess there's no use hiding from you. Calm down and don't snap once you hear this okay?" Lavi said sounding very serious which was rare.

"Just tell me." Kanda said in a compose manner.

"Allen's dead." That was all Kanda needed to hear and the world was dark again.

**End**

Talk about ending at the climax! Please Review and until next time. Bye!


	16. Truth

Hey! I hope this chapter managed to answer your questions from the last chapter. Thank you for the Reviews!

I do not see any Yulllen in D-Gray Man so I clearly do not own it.

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

**Bold: Kanda's point of view &**

**Truth**

"Baka Usagi, if it's a joke it's not funny." Kanda growled.

"I'm serious Kanda." Lavi said. Kanda's breathed hitched. This was a nightmare come true…Moyashi…no Allen is dead.

"What's going on Kanda? You look unwell." Marie asked concerned. Kanda did not respond. He just stood there body freezing and tense wishing this all was just a dream. No, he could not believe Allen died even the thought of him losing Moyashi forever was scary and painful enough. Therefore, Kanda did what anyone would have done in this situation. He denied it at least until he sees the Moyashi's dead body with his own eyes. He knew their occupation as hunters were dangerous and prone to danger but the thought that the Moyashi could ever be gone never crossed his mind. It was like their silent pack that they made to each other each time they went on a mission…an unspoken promise….to survive whatever obstacle thrown their way.

"How it happen?" Kanda asked breath still ragged

"His heart was pierced but the recording blacked out after that." Lavi answered solemnly

"What recording? You mean there is no body there?" Kanda asked puzzled. There was a strange buzz in his mind as if something tells him this just feels off for some reason. Is it because it's unbelievable or his gut feeling he did not know but a spark in his body just somewhere deep inside is telling him that the Moyashi is not dead but somewhere else. Somewhere nobody could find except him. However, being a hunter for many years, he knew he could not abandon the mission easily seeing, as the Vampire Council has started moving. According to the reports that update every mission, the vampires have killed a general already. This has built up the tension and increase security among the generals. They are not weak it is just that when fighting vampires, you could never be too sure.

Kanda was sitting down in the garden meditating. Weeks has past and he would always finish his mission as fast as possible so that he could search for the missing Moyashi whom everyone presume dead seeing his heart getting pierced by a pure blood with Timcanpy's recording. His body is mysteriously missing. What they did not know was that Allen was a vampire except for Komui of course but Kanda, being Allen's partner was unsatisfied with the blood he hunted. He left the last veil and if not used sparingly, it would run out and he would change to a bloodthirsty monster. He knew he could not survive, not with the bond he had with Moyashi…wait…their bonded so if he sensed hard enough he could hear it. Holding that thought, Kanda grabbed Mugen and headed towards Komui's office.

"Kanda, if you're here for a mission again I'm going to need to stop you. You've been requesting too much missions and I know it's to find Allen but if you continue you will tire yourself out." Komui said trying to persuade Kanda to rest.

"Che, shut it sister complex. I have an ideal on how to find Moyashi but in return, keep your mouth shut and stay out of my way." Kanda said as he crossed his hands and sat on the couch waiting for the Komui to calm down and listen to him. Komui's interest piqued up as Kanda said he knew a way to find Allen.

"I'm listening" Komui answered seeing that Kanda seemed to be waiting for him to respond.

"If you tell anyone of this I'm going to kill you personally." Kanda said threateningly grabbing Mugen. Komui gulped but quickly nodded his head.

"Moyashi's a vampire." As Kanda begun and looked at Komui warily checking to see Komui's expression. Seeing Komui's composed face, he knew that Komui seemed too quiet and no reaction and could only conclude one thing, Komui already knew….

"I already know from the beginning that Allen's a vampire Kanda." Komui said answering Kanda's unspoken question.

"He bonded with me." Kanda said as he stood up, ignored Komui's shocked expression, and continued. "I'm going to find him through our contract. I can still feel him Komui, he's not dead and nothing is going to stop me from finding him." Kanda said determinedly as he strode off confidently.

"To think that I could hear something this interesting when I secretly came here to see how you were doing." The man mused as he came out of a hidden door.

"Fancy seeing you here again Cross. What do I owe the pleasure of to get a meeting with you?" Komui asked sarcastically.

"Drop that attitude. That Baka has a message for you." Cross- said as he sat on the couch leaning casually.

_The building is closing in on me. I feel weak and my body aches. I do not know what is worse me being in this situation or me not being able to feel Kanda right now. _

"_Moyashi…." A voice echoed. It sounded so pleasant and familiar that I found myself going towards that direction._

"_Yu?" a name came out of my voice naturally. _

"_Moyashi, I hate you!" he said. The gentle voice soon became an angry one. It confused me. How could he call me so sweetly and the next thing he did was to shout at me. I felt a pang in my heart as cruel words came out of him and directed towards me. Why does it hurt? I had my heart pierced before but why does his words hurt more than the wound in my heart? I could only turn away and went further away from that voice that I seek as he continued ranting how much he hated me._

"_Are you awake?" A voice said. My bloodshot eyes opened and my breathing was ragged. What I had dreamed before I could not remember but my gut feeling told me that it was better not remembering…I snapped out of my thoughts as the teenage guy asked if everything was alright which I replied with a nod of my head and a small smile._

"_My name is Narien. Nice to meet you Mr?" the person named Narain introduced himself and look at me questionably. _

"_Don't need to be so formal. My name is Allen, Allen Walker." I said shaking his hand. He beamed in return and offered me food, which I gladly obliged. _

"_Where am I?" I asked seeing the unfamiliar surrounding that was plain and simple looking like a normal room._

"_My house I found you lying on the ground and since I'm a doctor I could not ignore the state that you were in." Narain replied as he handed me a cup of green tea. I stared at it thinking why did my heart stung? It is just green tea._

"_I have to get going." I said as I stood up. Narain frowned upon hearing that saying that I had to rest. I gave him an assuring smile and told him I have to get back. He persisted and the next thing I knew was that I blacked out._

**Kanda**

**I was walking towards the boat. The Moyashi's around India right now but I feel him heading towards Japan for some reason. That is my next destination I suppose. Che, he had better not do anything stupid when I am not there.**

"**Yuu! Komui asked us three to gather at his office it's urgent." The Usagi shouted. Damn, just when I was about to leave.**

"**What did I say about using my first name?" I growled threateningly but his reaction of motioning me to quicken my pace and not caring about my threat told me it was serious. **

"**Ah! Kanda! Sorry to call you back even though you were going for your mission but it seems, Allen has left a message." Komui said. Allen left a message he said. Until now people, thought he was dead and only I knew seeing as I could feel him unless…someone saw him. What is going on? As I was pondering over what the fuck happened, I did not hear it until Lenalee burst out.**

"**That's too selfish of him! Yuu does not only belongs to him you know!" Lenalee said but quickly clasped her mouth. **

"**Calm down!" I shouted irritated that she was going to whine now. Tears started to stream down her face but I could care less wanting to know how the Moyashi was faring.**

"**What did that baka Moyashi said?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently.**

"**Wait for me and don't look for me." Komui said as he sat down.**

"**Che, like hell I'll do that." I said irritated that he had left this kind of message. It was something not worth listening, Heck, i do not even want such a message. I left continuing my search for him seeing, as our bond did not break but it was getting weaker. I have to hurry to his side.**

"**Kanda I…I am sorry but Allen should not do that…." Lenalee said but I ignored her thinking what is she talking about.**

"**Yuu! I'm coming with you." Usagi said as he walked the same pace as mine. Damn is he annoying? However, I did not complain. We took the boat and went to the town before catching a train heading towards China.**

"_Shonen are you sure?" Tyki asked me one last time._

"_I'm sure Tyki. How many times do you want to ask?" I said as he looked at me worriedly. _

"_Ah, about Lavi…you should just show how mature you are or keep a distance. He seems to be taking an interest in you already since he speaks way too much about you." I advised as I picked up my trunk and left through the Ark._

"_What are you thinking Shonen? Well, I guess I have to give them the message." Tyki thought as he saw Allen walking and soon disappeared through the Ark._

"**Why are we going to Japan out of all places? I am sure Allen will not be there maybe he is in China." Lavi said looking at Kanda who was apparently doing a good job ignoring him. Suddenly, a white light shone open them causing them to be temporarily blind before a white door appeared and a familiar figure came out of the opened door. **

"**Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you again Lavi." Tyki said as he kisses Lavi's hand as a form of greeting before sitting down causing Lavi to blush.**

"**Che, if you're here to fuck the rabbit go find somewhere else." Kanda grumbled frowning deeper. This caused Lavi to feel further embarrassment at he's blunt comment while Tyki was amused with what he said and Lavi reddened cheeks. Tyki shook his head and then proceeded to what he was here for, Allen's message.**

"**Shonen left a message." Tyki started. Seeing the two interests piqued up at what he said he continued. "Shonen said he was going to the Vampire Council for a while so don't come it's dangerous. I am not here to stop you people but I am going to give a warning. Japan is the most dangerous place to be if you are a hunter especially if you are heading towards the Council. The pure bloods live there after all." Tyki said.**

"**You live there too. Do you think you can lead us there?" Lavi asked.**

"**No, I'm only here to pass a message but I have to go soon." Tyki said taking a puff with his cigarette. Lavi was deep in thought thinking let me play this right.**

"**Tyki, please lead us there?" Lavi whispered in Tyki's ear seductively and Tyki sighed in resignation since he cannot refuse his cute bunny. "Sorry Shonen, but I could not resist his advances." Tyki thought secretly apologizing to Allen.**

"**I'll lead you there but you have to do as I say since I don't want any trouble. Kanda is already a vampire since he bonded with Shonen so it's all good since little rabbit over here will be my lover." Tyki said and smirked when he saw Lavi's face go red. The train ride was silent except some flirting from Tyki everything went on fine.**

"_Oh, what a pleasure to see you again Allen" The Earl said as he smiled fondly at the youngest pure blood._

"_I'm afraid I came here to only dampen your mood today Adam." Allen said as he sat down._

"_What happened?" The Earl asked. It was rare that Neah will do something that displeases him._

"_He's taking over me and I don't have much time…I'm afraid I won't exist any longer. You know he will drive us all to the end so I am terribly sorry that I am selfish but I need you to find someone." Allen said as he looked at the Earl who was clearly worried about the youngest wellbeing._

"_Who do you want me to find?" The Earl asked._

"_He is the one that has bonded with me. I lost it…the memories that I spent with my bond. I do not know who he is and I cannot remember but the lover whom I cannot seem to remember is aching in his heart for me. I feel it and feel the same towards him even though I cannot remember him anymore. I just want to see him. That's my last wish before I disappear from this world." Allen said staring at his hands like it was interesting._

"_Very well" The Earl said. He could do nothing for Allen except accepting to find Allen's bond. Allen indeed dampened his mood..._

"**We reached. We just have to find an Ark leading towards the entrance of the mansion." Tyki said as they came out of the train.**

"**No transport goes there?" Lavi asked intrigued.**

"**Only our car and the forest is a maze. Besides, the Ark is the fastest way. It should be this way. Follow me; I don't want you guys to get stuck in the labyrinth." Tyki said as he pointed to the forest. Lavi and Kanda nodded before closely following Tyki behind. A door soon appeared at the end of the maze and they stepped inside only to find them in a luxurious office. There was a man with a ponytail and reading glasses reading some document. **

"**What brings you here Tyki-pon?" The Earl asked in a sing song voice clearly amused that he bought two guest with him. This looks like today is going to be a long day. The Earl thought seeing their grave faces.**

"**Earl, how many times did I tell you not to call me that and I'm afraid our visit is not for pleasantries." Tyki replied**

"**Please take seat before you start." The Earl said gesturing them to seat. **

"**We're here to take Moyashi back." Kanda said bluntly still standing up. Lavi kept quiet observing the Earl since it is not every day you get to see the head of the Vampire Council.**

"**I'm afraid you're too late." the Earl said as he sighed. He dropped his smile and looked disheartened.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Lavi asked concerned.**

"**He's fading, he won't last much longer before he disappears," The Earl said clearly sad by this fact.**

"**What the fuck do you mean by that!" Kanda shouted his question anxiety seeping through his voice as he asked that question.**

"**It's time already? I thought we still had more time than this." Tyki said dejected that Allen did not have much time left.**

"**What do you mean? Can you please explain it to us?" Lavi asked feeling very panic at the revelation that Allen was going to fade.**

"**Allen is different from us. Even though he is a pure blood vampire, he was born of innocence too. They balance equally, he learned how to use his hunter's weapon from his friend Cross whom he met in Japan. He said that guy was interesting and travelled with him for a while but before that…there was a period of time where he was a cold hearted vampire who did not trust anyone." The Earl said staring at Kanda. "Then he found you, his whole world changed."**

_Flashback_

"_Allen, I know Mana dying was hard for you but we are all here for you." Road said as Allen continued staring at the written grave MANA WALKER. _

"_I wish to be alone." Allen said he hated how dead his voice sounded but could not care now. They all left one by one from his side. Even though he knew his family cared, he was scared. The innocence killed him. He killed Mana and their eyes were of fear._

"_Why are you leaving? No one blames you it was him!" Road shouted._

"_Don't be like that Road. I'll be back." Allen said trying to comfort Road._

"_Shonen, take care. We love you no matter what since we are family." Tyki said as he hugged Allen. Allen smiled and left the house. The thirteen pure bloods stared at Allen's back as he disappeared through the Ark to somewhere unknown to them._

"_His eyes were dead even though he smiled." Tyki said._

"_We can't do anything. We should leave him alone for a while. You know how he is always keeping to himself except to Mana. Clearly, the humans provoked Mana and putting him in to danger. It is just that innocence will only protect humans. It can't be helped that Allen's innocence activated and killed him." The Earl said saddened by this fact that torn Allen so much._

"_Never come into this forest and I shall never disturb you." Allen said coldly to the village head who gladly agreed. He walked into the middle of the forest and used his power to make a house. There were no trees in the middle and the dangerous animals helped to make the forest more impregnable. It was just another quiet day in his house. That is, until he heard screaming and the big bell ringing from the village. "What's going on?" Allen thought and quickly left to the village._

"_I live here, this is my territory so scam." Allen hissed at the newborn vampire who jumped at him._

"_Damn, I used too much energy." Allen said looking at the dead vampire lying on the floor._

"_Shit, I'm thirsty right now. I'm losing control over myself." Allen thought as his mind became fuzzy._

"_I'm sorry. I'll be your family so don't cry." Allen said as he picked up a small boy with long hair and combat eyes._

"_You have such beautiful eyes. What's your name?" Allen asked as he was walking the path down to his house."_

"_Yuu Kanda." The boy said as he settled comfortably in Allen's hold nuzzling against his chest._

"**They soon fell in love but it did not last long. Allen did not bond with him but they were clearly in love. The boy however, died." The Earl said looking sorrowful.**

"**If not for him telling Allen to find his reincarnation, Allen might have ended his life as well. He then met Cross and everything else is what you know." The Earl said**

"**Allen said Tyki killed him. Did he?" Kanda asked**

"**It was a misunderstanding." The Earl said**

"**Where is he?" Kanda asked not believing the Earl.**

"**His room…but you must be cautious. There's no telling what he'll do." The Earl warned.**

"**I'll lead you to his room." Tyki said as he stood up. They three left the office and walked down the long hallway. They could hear the sound of a piano and a familiar voice as they came closer to the end of the hallway with a white door named MUSICIAN imprinted on it. Tyki put his finger on his lip making a silent gesture as they peek onto the room. There was the usual bob of white hair and petite body playing the piano. He then continued singing…**

_**And then the little boy falls asleep**_

_**Among the ashes in the flames shining...**_

_**First one, then two...**_

_**Surfaces numerous of your faces**_

_**A thousand dreams**_

_**Trickle back to the earth**_

_**On the night when the silver eyes were trembling,**_

_**The shining you was born**_

_**Across millions of years,**_

_**Let the prayers be returned back to the earth**_

_**I will continue to pray**_

_**Please show this child what love is**_

_**Hands sealed with a kiss**_

_**Then the little boy falls asleep**_

_**Among the ashes in the flames shining...**_

_**First one, then two...**_

_**Surfaces numerous of your faces**_

_**A thousand dreams**_

_**Trickle back to the earth**_

_**On the night when the silver eyes were trembling,**_

_**The shining you was born**_

_**Across millions of years,**_

_**Let the prayers be returned back to the earth**_

_**I will continue to pray**_

_**Please show this child what love is**_

_**Hands sealed with a kiss**_

_**I will continue to pray**_

_**Please show this child what love is**_

_**Hands sealed with a kiss**_

"**Moyashi?" Kanda whispered as he saw Allen crying. The boy then suddenly aware of their voice looked at them. A pair of grey dead eyes looked at Kanda before standing up.**

"**Who are you?" Allen said.**

**End**

Finish! I used the Musician's song as the song that Allen sang. OMG right? Allen did not recognize Kanda. Ha-ha, I have to stop doing that…. Please look forward to the next chapter and please Review! Cheers!


	17. Nostalgic

Sorry! I left you guys hanging on the previous chapter. Anyway this is important. It is the last chapter. I suffered from writer's block since the last chapter is always the hardest. It's like the end you know. I hope you have enjoyed reading my story and thank you for all your reviews!

This is the Beta version from Nanami of Falling Snow. Thank you so much!

**Nostalgic**

"Moyashi?" Kanda whispered as he saw Allen crying. The boy then suddenly aware of their presence looked at them. A pair of grey dead eyes looked at Kanda before standing up.

"Who are you?" Allen asked.

"Moyashi-chan, what are you talking about? He's your…-

"SHUT UP Baka Usagi!" Kanda interrupted.

"My love, let's give them a moment." Tyki said as he carried the protesting Lavi out of the room.

"I'm Kanda Yuu, one of your friends." Kanda said passively.

"I'm sorry I can't remember anything." Allen said as he stared at Kanda

"Why are you crying?" Kanda asked.

"I don't know…" Allen replied

"We're going home, Allen."

"Where is our home?"

"I'll bring you there." Kanda said as he grabbed Allen's hand and they left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Let me go, Tyki!" Lavi shouted as he struggled from Tyki's grip.

"Calm down my love." Tyki said as he tightened his grip.

"I need to go see Allen. Something is not right." Lavi said.

"What can you do once you see him? Confront him? Comfort him? Those things will not do anything to bring him back nor bring back his memories. So tell me, what are you going to do once you see him?" Tyki asked.

"I'm going to…I don't know. I'm just worried" Lavi answered.

"Let Kanda handle this. He is Allen's lover for a reason." Tyki reasoned placing his hand on Lavi's shoulder.

"Stay with me tonight, Tyki." Lavi whispered.

"I will, don't worry and spend the night here." Tyki assured kissing Lavi's forehead before the red head snuggled closer to Tyki.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

"**This place…it's familiar…" Moyashi said as he looked around the antic house. I decided to bring him back to where we first begun. Maybe he'll remember…the place where we bonded…the place where we first met.**

"**Yuu, there's something addressed to you." My heart throbbed as he said my name. How long I crave for him to call out to me with affection and passion? His face softened as he saw a lotus inside the glass hour. It was a gift from him to me in our past life. He touched it gently and continues looking at it fondly while I spent my time gazing at him.**

"**Yuu?" I snapped out of my stupor only to see him giving me a book. A book? It looked like those antic books used in the past but I knew it was so like the Moyashi to record everything that happened through a personal item like a diary.**

"**Allen, come here." I told him patting on the bed to gesture that he sat beside me. He walked and sat next to me leaning his head on my lap and using it as a pillow.**

"**Yuu, I'm going to sleep now call me when you're done." Moyashi said and soon after, I started to hear soft and even breathing. He fell asleep. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead before opening the book.**

_Dear Yuu,_

_Hello Yuu, by the time you're reading this I must have either died or just lost my memories. Whatever it is, I just want to tell you I love you. Have I met you through war? Or perhaps we are enemies in a battle. Did you fall in love with me? I hoped you have._

_I am cursed. I bet you'll be angry when you heard that but it's the truth. I might not have told you anything much about my past but there really is nothing to talk about. I spent my time looking for you and rotting away not that I could rot though. I'm ashamed but I tried killing myself before only for my vampire instinct to keep me alive again and of course my family being very worried and convinced me not to throw my life away. I left my life of isolation and stayed with my family until I met this guy name Cross. He is funny that guy. He said a beautiful being should be near him but he never took advantage of me. Even though people around us told me he treats me way too harsh I knew his abrasive behavior and attitude is his way of displaying him and I being close. He's just a friend, for it's you that I only have in my heart so please don't get jealous._

_In the scenario that I have lost my memories, I am told of an antidote but I'm afraid I can't reveal to anyone no matter how much I want to. The clue is it lies not before you and nor behind you but it is within you._

_Even if I lost my memories or if I have died, I know it's very selfish of me but I only want you to love me and only me. Cross once asked me if I ever forget about you what will happen? I only told him that I'll most probably just fall in love with you all over again._

_I know it's mushy but it came from my heart and hopefully you felt it. The rest of the diary is about my life before and after you. I hope you will be able to move on in life and take care._

_Love,_

_Allen Walker_

"Moyashi, I'll help you regain your memories no matter what." Kanda whispered.

"Yuu?" Allen said blinking his eyes.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." Kanda said gently picking Allen up from his lab and putting him on the bed but not before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep with me?" Allen said reaching out his hands. Kanda smiled and wrapped his hands on Allen's waist before nuzzling on his neck.

"Goodnight, Moyashi" Kanda said

"Goodnight, Yuu." Allen said pecking Kanda on his cheek before falling deep asleep. Kanda widened his eyes due to his Moyashi sudden display of affection before he smiled and slowly closed his eyes only to fall into a deep slumber which never happened in ages since his Moyashi left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Time Leap: 2years_

_Today the Black Order Company and NOAHS have merged. We never thought we will see this day as the two companies were previously competing in which was the best. Allen Walker, the owner of NOAHS after the Earl the previous head of the company who died for reasons unknown formed this merger with Kanda Yuu, the owner of the Black Order Company. These two leading figures are…._

"These two always seems to surprise us." Tyki said putting the television to mute.

"They did decide to do this after Allen got back his memories after all. I can't believe they managed to rule the vampires and the hunter's association respectively." Lavi said sitting on the couch beside Tyki.

"A lot happened after all. In these two years…." Tyki whispered.

"Tyki…are you still sad? It can't be helped, we had to kill him or he would kill us all." Lavi said.

"As long as I have you by my side, I'm fine." Tyki then gave Lavi a passionate kiss and things escalated from there.

"Lavi, open up!" a banging sound echoed throughout the house.

"Urg, who the hell is that," Lavi groaned.

"Probably Lenalee, I guess I'll have to get the door." Tyki sighed not wanting to leave the bed with his lover there.

"Hurry or she'll kick down the door." Lavi mumbled through the pillow.

"I will be back soon." Tyki said, about to leave the bed but Lavi grabbed Tyki's hand.

"Tyki, you forgot to wear your clothes." Lavi said impassively.

"Oh, I'm sorry my love. You shouldn't move so much since you're back hurts." Tyki apologized and started dressing while Lavi mumbled "Whose fault is that?"

"Calm down girl we're not going anywhere and if you continue banging, the door will break." Tyki said calmly looking at Lenalee.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that you were here…anyway, do you know where Lavi is? I need him." Lenalee said trying to peek inside the house.

"I'm afraid he is unwell due to our night activities. Why don't you try Road? I'm sure she'll help you." Tyki suggested.

"Hmm…that's a good idea! I'm going but don't be too rough with him. You guys are attending the party after all." Lenalee then left the place whistling.

"I guess she is better compared to before. I still can't believe shonen erased her feelings for Kanda all this while."Tyki said as he went into the bedroom.

"He had no choice left. If Moyashi left her as she is…she'll get eaten by the green house monster and kill him but man is he scary to do that it's like nobody mess with me or Yuu or I'll get rid of you. Hey, it rhymes!" Lavi continued babbling while Tyki chuckled in amusement as his lover continued talking.

"Since you're energetic enough we should go and grab something to eat." Tyki suggested heading towards the bathroom.

"Tyki, Lenalee will be alright right?" Lavi said hugging Tyki from behind.

"You know how shonen won't ever hurt his friends. It's like one of his quirks so don't worry. Besides, she is much happier now compared to last time I say, shonen did a right thing." Tyki assured Lavi as both of them went into the bathroom.

"Your right, I worry too much." Lavi said closing the door.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yuu, have you packed finish? We are leaving tonight after all." Allen asked as he dumped more documents into his briefcase.

"Moyashi, where is that idiot bunny? He was supposed to come an hour ago and I packed already." Kanda replied coming out of the shower.

"I called and Tyki said he's not coming since he's unwell." Allen said giving Kanda a chaste kiss and nuzzling his neck.

"In short, they did it like the bunnies they were and now he can't even stand up." Kanda snorted and wrapped his hands on his Moyashi's waist.

"We have to attend a party later Yuu. Please be gentle." Allen whispered seductively in Kanda's ear.

"You know I'm always gentle but you always force me to…." Before Kanda could finish his sentence, he got cut off by his Moyashi planting kisses on him. "I guess I can't go too far. I don't want him to ban me from touching him again." Kanda shuddered recalling that incident. It was pure torture.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's complete! Now we just have to wait for them to arrive." Lenalee said

"I can't wait for them to put on their costume!" Road exclaimed thinking about it.

"Now we just need to arrange everything properly. Nee-san, please make sure the preparation for the party is complete." Lenalee said smiling sweetly at her brother.

"Of course, I will do anything for my little sister!" Komui said enthusiastically.

"I'm going to call Allen and you call Lavi." Lenalee said as she picked up her phone and dialed Allen's number.

"Hello?" a voice answered breathlessly.

"Allen? Are you alright, you sound tired." Lenalee asked mischievously. Road giggled thinking how embarrassed Allen must be.

"I'm fine Lenalee. Why did you call me?" Allen asked in between breaths not being able to catch the hint that Lenalee knew what was happening to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I prepared the costumes for you and Kanda as well so you guys just have to come before the party in your casual clothes." Lenalee said twirling her hair.

"Alright, thank you for helping us with the costume. Bye" Allen said hanging up.

"Road you told Lavi yet?" Lenalee asked.

"They were busy so I sent a message to Tyki and he said he got the message. They will arrive at six in the evening." Road said licking her lollipop.

"Good, all is complete and the mission will go well." Lenalee cracked evilly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yuu, stop it no more rounds. We have to get to the party." Allen said trying to push Kanda away.

"I need you. One more round and we'll go." Kanda said as he started kissing on Allen's chest.

"Lenalee will get mad you know. We are supposed to be there at six according to Tyki. Besides, we are flying to Europe tonight. I'll let you do me for as long as you like there." Allen sighed "Guess I'll be unable to walk for a few days after tonight…." Allen thought as he saw Kanda smirking deviously before pulling back.

"Just wear your casual clothes Yuu since Lenalee already have our costumes." Allen said and Kanda nodded.

"Let's shower then we'll head there." Kanda said as he picked Allen up bridal style heading towards the bathroom while Allen wrapped his hands on Kanda's neck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Lenalady, I have not seen you for a while!" Lavi said hugging Lenalee with Tyki behind him.

"Hello Lavi and Tyki, good to see you guys again. Your costumes are in the respective dressing rooms. It's that way. See you at the party!" Lenalee said. She was wearing an indigo dress with laces and had her hair tied in to a bun with two beautiful ornaments securing it. She chuckled darkly as the two oblivious males went into their respective dressing room. "Now my plan is in action," Lenalee thought.

"Yuu, you were too rough! I told you, later, why we ended up doing it in the bathroom too! We did it three times and then shifted to the bed. Now we are late, it's already 7pm," Allen grumbled.

"Che, you were as into it as me so stop complaining Moyashi," Kanda said feeling annoyed, making Allen beet red.

"BaKanda, stop being so crude. We haven't seen them for 2 years after all, be nice," Allen said as they walked towards their destination.

"Che" Kanda replied as he grabbed his Moyashi's hand. Allen smiled and tightens his grip.

"Allen! Why were you guys so late?! Never mind, just go to the dressing room. Your costumes are there already and luckily the main event has not happened yet," Lenalee said as she quickly pushed them into the dressing area before they could protest.

"You think they will like it?" Road said as she licked her lollipop.

"I'm sure Kanda will like it but not Allen I guess." Lenalee said smiling innocently.

"He is wearing girls' clothes after all. It can't be helped." Road said giggling.

"Who ask them to be away for so long leaving their friends behind? They just have to be on my manga. I think I'll get inspiration looking at them. Hmm, maybe throw in some photos and videos will work too." Lenalee added as an afterthought.

"Lavi and Tyki are in the party now. Should we escort them to the bedroom before the main event? Tyki looks like he's going to eat up that bunny any moment with what he's wearing." Road said as they both eyed the two males one wearing an erotic bunny costume while the other wore skin tight jeans and a black coat with a top hat.

"I already have it recording." Lenalee hummed to herself while thinking of all the materials she is going to have by the end of tonight.

"I'm looking forward to those videos and photos Lenalee!" Road said as she skipped away.

"AHHH! What the hell Lenalee!" A voice echoed through the entire room.

"Moyashi? What the hell did you do?" Kanda asked as he dashed into Allen's dressing room only to have said Moyashi running towards him and crying on his chest. Kanda hugged him and rubbed his back to comfort him. "Cute" was what Kanda thought as he saw Allen looking up into his eyes tears still visible. Kanda rubbed Allen's tears with his thumb and gave him a kiss on his forehead. This was the scene Lenalee, Road, Tyki and Lavi stumbled in to.

"I heard a very loud scream just now what happened? Did Yuu do something perverted to you?" Lavi said smirking. Allen blushed and hid his face in Kanda's shirt while Kanda just glared at them.

"Tyki, take Lavi and go out. Kanda, why have you not changed yet? Go and change we will help Allen with his costume." Lenalee said calmly quickly giving out orders.

"Yuu, I don't want to wear a girl's costume!" Allen said sobbing.

"Sometimes, I feel like you purposely act this cute for me to have my way with you. Just wear it you know we can't stop Lenalee. See you later Moyashi." Kanda deadpan and kissed Allen's forehead before walking out.

"Why must I wear this Lenalee? I'm a guy!" Allen whined.

"If you don't wear it I'll call Cross and ask him to leave you debts." Lenalee threatened. Allen gulped and nodded. "I think he'll make my company grow broke if I pay for it again. I really have to evaluate my life decisions especially the making friends' part." Allen thought.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Kanda asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"We're just going to finish some touchups for his makeup. It'll be quick." Lenalee replied.

"He's ready! Kanda, you can come in now." Lenalee said after a few minutes have passed.

"Che" Kanda said as he went inside.

"Yuu, how do I look?" Allen said as he looked at the floor blushing heavily.

"You look beautiful, Allen." Kanda said staring as his blushing lover. Allen was wearing a blue kimono with patterns of the lotuses in it. His hair looked silky and his pale skin matched with his grey eyes and pink lips.

"You look nice in your Hakama." Allen said as he blush an even deeper shade of red. Kanda smirked and grabbed his Moyashi by the waist before kissing him deeply.

"Let's go to the party!" Lenalee said dragging them outside after squealing with Road.

"I have to go and make an announcement but you guys can catch up with your old friends or make yourself comfortable." Lenalee said skipping away to the stage.

"Moyashi…let's go." Kanda said grabbing Allen's waist possessively and glaring at the people who were staring at them.

"Yuu, you're acting a bit weird." Allen commented as Kanda led him to one of the couches.

"Moyashi, don't stay out of my sight." Kanda said as he pulled Allen onto his lap and started kissing Allen's neck ignoring Allen's protest.

"Ladies and gentlemen we shall start our main event now." Lenalee announced through the microphone. Everyone in the room began cheering.

"I see that you're still so possessive of your lover until now. Some things never change." A man with a surly voice said.

"Oh, Lance? What are you doing here? I have not seen you since high school." Allen said looking at the man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Allen, it is a reunion party after all." He answered.

"Che, buzz off and leave us alone." Kanda said sourly glaring daggers at Lance while he chuckled.

"Don't be so mean Yuu. I'm sorry but could you please leave us?" Allen said politely. Lance then waved goodbye and disappeared into the crowd.

"His just one of the suitors that likes me you can't blame love it has no logic. I am yours Kanda and only yours." Allen assured Kanda as he gave Kanda a kiss on his neck. Kanda face softened and he gave a small smile as Allen looped his hands on Kanda's neck smirking at a lady who was staring at them clearly interested in Kanda. "He's mine." Allen was clearly stating that fact as he smirked deviously. The lady left clearly knowing that she had no chance with Kanda.

"Moyashi, you're clearly contradicting you words." Kanda said seeing the exchange between his lover and the lady.

"But! She was openly staring at you with lust in her eyes." Allen whined pulling Kanda flush against him.

"Moyashi stop tempting me." Kanda said as his dark aura loomed out.

"Sorry!" Allen said releasing his grip on Kanda.

"There you guys are! I have been calling you guys through the microphone to go to the backstage. Go now the competition is starting." Lenalee said with a clipboard on her hand. Allen and Kanda left their comfortable position and head towards the backstage seeing as it was no use to protest against Lenalee.

"What competition is it Lenalee?" Allen asked curiously.

"It's a couple talent shows where the best couple wins a trip to a five star hotel." Lenalee said scanning through the clipboard.

"Oh, so why are we going to the backstage?" Allen asked curiously titling his head cutely.

"Why? You two are going to participate for the competition of course!" Lenalee exclaimed as she checked the stage lights and readjusted Allen's costume and did some touch up on Allen's make up.

"What?" Allen said. He felt his blood run cold and his lips dry.

"Moyashi? Shit, I forgot he has stage fright." Kanda said hugging a shock Allen. He kissed Allen on the forehead and whispered "Don't worry. I'll be right beside you."

"Really?" Allen asked innocently with tears in his eyes hugging Kanda. "Cute" Kanda thought. "Che, when do I ever lie to you?" Kanda said. Allen nodded his head and smiled.

"Okay, now that you're done with your issues, you're next." Lenalee said leading them towards the door to the stage.

"We're playing that song Moyashi." Kanda said picking up the violin as Allen sat on the chair hands positioned on the piano.

"Alright, I'm singing right?" Allen asked.

"Of course." Kanda replied lifting his bow.

_There once was a boy, who lost it all including his memories._

_The first thing he saw was a boy with weeping eyes._

_They saved each other from the cruelties of the world._

_They found salvation loving each other but soon they know they will have to part._

_A promise starts that bounded them together._

_A blood bond was formed so that they could be together._

_It didn't last as one soon died but a promise was sealed that they find each other…._

_Through something called another lifetime._

Allen sang it melodiously and as they finished the last note, there was a loud applause and the crowd was cheering loudly giving them a standing ovation. As they two went back to the backstage people congratulated them telling them they will definitely win this competition.

"If you guys weren't businessmen, you guys could totally be an artist." Lenalee commented. Allen and Kanda shrugged and return back to the couch where people continued to congratulate them until Kanda glared…that shut them up.

"The last and final couple Tyki and Lavi is unfortunately unavailable and thus this is the end of the competition." Lenalee announced through the microphone.

"I shall announce the winner now. Drumroll please…and the winner is, KANDA AND ALLEN!" Lenalee shouted excitedly. Everyone cheered and once again started congratulating Kanda and Allen as they made their way to the stage to collect their prize.

"Use it well since it's a pair of tickets to any hotel in the world." Lenalee said giving the tickets. Kanda smirked thinking all the things he could do to his Moyashi while Allen just smiled unaware of what awaited him tonight.

"We're going now. Our flight is leaving in three hours after all." Allen said as he and Kanda stepped out of the crowd.

"Moyashi, the company merged and is doing well but are you going to leave it?" Kanda asked as they said their goodbyes to their friends and left the building.

"Yes, I'm leaving it to Wisely and Lulubell. The rest of the Noah family is given high positions. The hunters are left with Komui and Reever anyway. We should only intervene if the vampires and the hunters are not working together to kill off the remaining Akuma." Allen said sitting in the limo.

"Hmm…if you say so. Where are we heading next?" Kanda asked as the car drove towards the airport.

"After our honeymoon in Europe, we should travel just for fun." Allen said casually.

"I don't really care as long as you are there." Kanda said wrapping his arms around his Moyashi and giving him a kiss.

"Wahh! Yuu, where are you touching?" Allen said squirming in Kanda's hold.

"You promised remember that you'll let me do you for as long as I like." Kanda said tightening his hold on his Moyashi. "I don't think I'll be able to walk for a few days." Allen thought as Kanda started tackling him with kisses.

"AHAHAHHA!" Lavi laughed loudly while Tyki just chuckled.

"Kanda's carrying his Moyashi and refuses to let go even through the check in. I can't walk? Kanda must have done it hard for Moyashi to say that but to even get reported in the news? That's too funny." Lavi said as he saw the Japanese man cursing and carrying his bean sprout into the airplane while said bean sprout hid in his face in his lover's chest.

"Kanda...you're banned from touching me." Allen said smiling too sweetly for Kanda's liking.

"Kuso" Kanda thought as he saw Allen covering his face again.

**End**

That was the last chapter! I hope you like it and please review it doesn't matter when even if it's a year from now because I really put in a lot of effort in this. I hope you like the ending. Bye for now…Cheers!


End file.
